FlashClan
by Furyfur
Summary: Furyfur, Snowstorm, Moonlight, Silverwave, and Spottedtail are normal Clan cats...They never thought they would face an evil so great. Especially not the evil himself. Wreckstorm is rising, and it's up to them to stop him before he hurts someone!
1. Charaters

FlashClan

By Furyfur

Disclaimer: I own these characters but not the Warriors series.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

FLASHCLAN

LEADER: Flashstar: Swift golden tom, yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Volemouth: Ginger and white she-cat with dappled coat

MEDICINE CAT: Rosefur: Light ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Furypaw

WARRIORS: Tigerstripe: Handsome dark ginger tom with dark stripes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Lionclaw: Dark yellow she-cat

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Birdnose: Blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Bramblepelt: Brown and white tom

Mossfoot: Gray tom

Sandfur: Ginger she-cat with dappled coat

Apprentice: Snowpaw

APPRENTICES: Snowpaw: Pure white she-cat, vibrant blue eyes

Moonpaw: Blue she-cat, blue-green eyes, Silverpaw's sister

Furypaw: Medicine cat apprentice, pure white she-cat, mischievous hazel eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat, blue-silver eyes, Moonpaw's sister

QUEENS: Brightshadow: Silver-blue she-cat. Kits: Harekit, Tulipkit

Runningclaw: White she-cat. Kits: Windkit, Sunnykit

ELDERS: One-ear: jet-black tom, virtually deaf

Halfeye: Virtually blind once-pretty tortoiseshellshe-cat

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS: Wreckpaw: Gray tom, happy-go-lucky blue eyes

Ivykit: tortoiseshell she-kit, blue eyes, Singekit's sister

Singekit: pure black tom, hazel eyes, Ivykit's brother

OTHER CLANS: LightningClan, HavocClan


	2. Moonpaw's Find

**FlashClan**

**Chapter 1: Moonpaw's Find**

**By Furyfur**

**A/N: I own these characters but not the Warriors series. Kudos to my awesome beta, Snowstorm. You rock!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Moonpaw's POV**

Moonpaw couldn't believe it! Flashstar had said she could go on the dawn patrol! Furypaw, Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and especially Silverpaw were all jealous. Silverpaw was in her kin and they had been treated the same for moons, but Moonpaw had been chosen for the dawn patrol and Silverpaw hadn't!

The patrol went on without much excitement. Moonpaw noticed that she could flawlessly walk in the forest and, despite all the leaves and twigs under her paws, didn't make a sound. All of a sudden they heard a squeal.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Is that a _kit_!?" Furypaw's mew rose from the dark medicine cat den. The pure white she-cat raced out to meet Moonpaw and the rest of the dawn patrol. Rosefur, the current medicine cat, tried to keep up, looking worried. Furypaw skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into Moonpaw and the tortoiseshell kit.

Rosefur sat down beside her, panting. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that _again_!!!" Rosefur boomed at Furypaw. The medicine cat apprentice shrank down where she was sitting and gave a weak nod. Rosefur had _never_ acted this hostile before, at least as far as the Clanknows.

"We think it's dying," Tigerstripe, a warrior chosen for the dawn patrol, meowed, "We'll leave it to you two to care for it." He signaled for Moonpaw to give the tortoiseshell kit to Furypaw.

She did, and Furypaw'svoice, muffled by the kits fur, "Does it have a name?"

"We don't know," Moonpaw admitted, "We just found it there."

"It doesn't have a name!" A tiny squeal burst out from the forest behind them, "And neither do I!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"We were exiled from HavocClan only a few days ago," the black kit explained.

"HavocClan!" Birdnose spat, "They throw out their own kits if they're not strong enough to become apprentices when they're first born!"

"Uh huh…"The black kit's eyes clouded with emotion.

"Hey!" Moonpaw broke the silence she knew was going to take over, "You kits can stay in the medicine cat den. I mean you're probably hungry and thirsty and tired and all that stuff. I'm sure Flashstar will let you stay until you get better!" After Moonpaw said these last few words, Furypaw cringed. Moonpaw could tell what she was thinking. What if the kits never_ did _get better?


	3. The Ceremony

**FlashClan**

**Chap.3: The Ceremony**

**By Furyfur**

**A/N: I own these characters but not the Warriors series. Thanks, Snowstorm, for being my beta! I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Furypaw?" Rosefur got her apprentices attention with a super-soft voice. Furypaw looked up from where she was sorting herbs.

"Yes, Rosefur?"

"I want you to go on a very special mission for me."

Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Snowpaw, and Spottedpaw burst through the entrance of the medicine cat den. "Great news!" Moonpaw shouted, her tail twitching with excitement, "We asked Flashstar! Not only can the kits stay until they get better, they can be accepted into the clan too! The naming ceremony's _right now_! Take them!" Moonpaw flicked her tail toward the kits and the four apprentices bolted out of the den, leaving Furypaw.

The medicine cat apprentice sighed. Ever since they were kitted, her friends always ignored her and treated her like the outsider. _They probably only came to tell me about the naming ceremony because they wanted me to carry the kits…_Furypaw thought. Rosefur noticed herbeing a sour**-**puss and pressed her flank against Furypaw's as she walked out to the ceremony. Furypaw smiled. At least she had Rosefur. She picked up the tortoiseshell kit by the scruff and offered to carry the black one but he said he could walk.

When they got to the Hightree, Flashstar had just finished explaining how Moonpaw had found the two kits on her first dawn patrol, and how they might be sick, so they could stay in the Clan. Moonpaw was grinning from ear to earwhen Flashstar talked about how lucky they were to have two new kits in theClan. Moonpaw guessed that all the cats in the Clan would be happy and proud, but, for some reason, all of the cats were giving the two kits their coldest, bitterest stares.

Furypaw set the tortoiseshell kit at the Hightree as the black kit walked over and sat beside her. "Will the black kit come forward?" Flashstar meowed. The black kit seemed afraid to confront Flashstar, but walked slowly up to the Clan leader. Almost all the cats in the Clan were staring at him coldly, including the nicest cat in the Clan, Rosefur. Rosefur actually was glaring at the kits worse then everybody else!

Flashstar began. "Since you are not six moons old, we will give you both kit names. Until you have earned you apprentice name, you will be known as Singekit." The clan yowled. At a naming ceremony, all the cats would usually yowl in agreement. However, this almost seemed like a battle cry to the apprentices. They stood there looking confused at the harsh things the Clan was yelling. Furypaw looked scared. That sweet medicine cat that would never harm a fly, or for that matter, disagree with her leader, was wailing as if everybody had died in fierce battle. Flashstar ignored the Clan's protest and moved on.

"Will the tortoiseshell kit step forward?" meowed Flashstar. The kit struggled to stand and trotted over to the leader. "This was the first kit found by Moonpaw." Moonpaw raised her head proudly. Some cats gave her a dirty look. Others continued to glare at the two kits. What was wrong with everybody?

"Until you have earned your apprentice name, you will be known as Ivykit. Since you don't have a mother and are still sick, both of you will stay in the medicine cat den. You will be fed and taken care of by Rosefur and Furypaw."

" They can not stay!" hissed Mossfoot, "They are from HavocClan!" While some major arguing occurred between Flashstar and the rest of the Clan, Rosefur whispered to Furypaw, "I will not care for these kits. I, for one, am loyal to FlashClan, and will not help HavocClan kits!" Rosefur lashed her tail and turned away, walking towards the medicine cat den while the series of arguing only boosted the apprentices' fears.


	4. Furypaw's Mission

**FlashClan**

**Chapter 3: Furypaw's mission**

**By Furyfur**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Furypaw's POV**

When Rosefur had cooled down, Furypaw had decided to talk to her. "Rosefur…"Her voice was shaking and she was almost in tears. "Why was everybody acting like that at the ceremony?"

Rosefur sighed. "I guess I can't expect you to know. Furypaw…" Rosefur gazed into her apprentice's eyes. "HavocClan is our rival. They're _evil_. We can't trust these kits." Furypaw seemed scared. The mischief was gone from her eyes.

"That doesn't mean they deserve to _die_! These kits are in FlashClan now! Rival or not, we have to help them!"

"Listen, Furypaw. We can't _fully _trust them, but you're right. You need to go on a mission for me."

"What kind of mission?"

"Ivykit is sick. She needs a certain kind of berry to survive. This berry can only be found at the top of the Owl Tree. It will be very dangerous. Are you up for it?" Furypaw didn't take a second thought.

"I'll leave right now! I'll be fine, don't you worry, Rosefur! I'll do it for Ivykit!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _Furypaw was getting frustrated. Unlike the other cats, every time her paw hit the ground it made a huge _crunch _or _crack_. She didn't get it! Every other cat she knew could do it, why couldn't she? _I can see why I'm a medicine cat apprentice…_she thought. Surely all of this crunching would keep all the prey possible away and attract every predator in the forest…

Furypaw approached the Owl Tree, thinking about how her feet crunching with every step she took was about to get her killed. Suprisingly, she got to the edge of the tree without disturbing the owls. This was where it got easy. FlashClan cats were the best tree climbers in the whole forest. They could climb up and down trees without leaving a single scratch mark with their claws. Furypaw hopped on the tree, dodging the owl dens, and made her way to the top with no problem.

Rosefur was right! At the summit of the tree, there were little red berries. Furypaw grabbed a mouthful and hopped down the tree. _CRACK_!!! When Furypaw had touched the ground, she had made the loudest sound she had ever heard! She froze. Something was coming.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rosefur licked Ivykit's head. If the poor kit died, Furypaw would never forgive herself. Furypaw was right. This kit was sick and didn't deserve to die! But Ivykit was burning up and Furypaw just left! Oh, StarClan have mercy on this poor kit! Oh, please, Furypaw, hurry!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Furypaw could smell an owl coming, and a strong one. The apprentice grabbed the berries and broke into a run._ CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!!! _The owl was in sight now. Furypaw didn't look back. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced Furypaw's right eye. Furypaw moaned but didn't let herself stop running. Furypaw realized that she couldn't outrun an owl, turned around and blindly took a swipe. The owl screeched but it would take more than that to get it to back off…_oh StarClan…_Furypaw thought she was done for! She took another swipe without aiming and raked the owl's left ear. The owl realized there was no point in fighting an apprentice and flew off. Furypaw looked confused at the owl fleeing from an easily won battle. Oh well.

Furypaw stopped at a river and set the berries into a leaf with water in it. She lapped up some water for herself. The freezing water stung her mouth and her throat, but she was slowly getting more and more tired. Maybe, if she did this mission right, everybody would accept Ivykit and Singekit more. But first she had to make sure Ivykit survived!

"Look, it's Furypaw!" Snowpaw mewed. Rosefur leaped out of the medicine cat den and practically _flew _over to Furypaw and said, "Did you get the berries? Was there any trouble? Oh, StarClan, your eye! It's bleeding! You saw an owl, didn't you! Poor thing! I'll fix that in just a second. Right now, lets give those to Ivykit." Man! Rosefur was so fast, LeopardClan couldn't catch up!

"Here, Ivykit. These are for you." Furypaw mewed quietly. Ivykit chomped down on the berries, one by one. As she chewed, her clouded blue eyes lifted until they were clear. She was safe! She was going to live!

"Congratulations, Furypaw," Rosefur mewed. "You did very well. Thanks to you, Ivykit is going to live." Furypaw sighed with relief. Ivykit was going to live!


	5. Snowpaw's Secret

FlashClan

Chapter 4: Snowpaw's Crush

By Furyfur

Snowpaw's POV

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Snowpaw glanced over at Spottedpaw nervously. She had to find a way to tell him! She stared at her paws. She couldn't just keep asking Furypaw to sneak her poppy seeds at night so she could sleep! "Hey, Snowpaw?! We're talking to you!" Snowpaw looked up. Spottedpaw and Furypaw!

"Uh, um, I'm sorry… What were you saying?"

"We were asking you if you've been hunting yet. I haven't, and Furypaw has nothing to help with for Rosefur, so we're going hunting."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. There's no way I can hunt! Every time any one of my paws hit the ground, it makes a big cracking sound!"

"Oh, please, Furypaw," Spottedpaw scoffed, "Nobody's perfect. You coming, Snowpaw?"

"Ah, um, sure!" Snowpaw mewed. She was going hunting with Spottedpaw!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wow, Furypaw! I can see why you're a medicine cat apprentice! You haven't caught a thing!" Spottedpaw scoffed. Snowpaw couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, stick it, Spottedpaw. Like you're mister hunting master yourself!" Furypaw spat, acknowledging the fact the Spottedpaw had only managed to hunt down one mouse. Snowpaw swiped at Furypaw.

"Shut it! It's one more mouse than you caught, Furypaw!" Before anybody could react, the apprentices heard a rustle in the bushes. They glanced over to where it was coming from and saw a pair of happy-go-lucky blue eyes. A weird scent was coming out of the bushes. Snowpaw didn't recognize the scent, but Furypaw was smiling at her as if Snowpaw was an enemy cat and she was insulting her. What was her issue?

"We're back!" Furypaw announced to everybody in the Clan without realizing it. Spottedpaw sighed at her 'eagerness' and turned away, heading toward the fresh-kill pile. Furypaw nudged Snowpaw and said, "Sorry, we're out of poppy seeds. We won't have any more until tomorrow."

"That's okay," Snowpaw answered. "Let's go put these in the fresh-kill pile." By the end of the hunting session, Spottedpaw had caught one mouse and one rabbit, Snowpaw had caught two mice and one sparrow, and Furypaw could only catch one mouse. They dropped them off in the fresh-kill pile and Snowpaw did something she'd never done before. She walked right up to Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw?" Snowpaw mewed. Spottedpaw was in the apprentices' den, gnawing on the remains of a vole. He looked up and glared at the snow-white apprentice.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I…just…wanted to say…"

"Spit it out, Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw was starting getting really nervous. "Great hunting session."

Spottedpaw's eyes softened, "Thanks. You did way better than me, though."

Snowpaw couldn't believe it! Spottedpaw was actually being nice for once! Before Snowpaw could say anything, Furypaw leaped into the den.

"Spottedpaw, I… Oh, I'm sorry! Was I interrupting something?" Furypaw sneered. Snowpaw swiped at Furypaw, claws unsheathed, right at her injured eye. Furypaw yowled in pain and backed away. "N-never mind then. I'll tell you later."

She turned and started to walk out of the den, but stopped when Spottedpaw shouted, "Wait, Furypaw!" He got up and trotted toward Furypaw. He leaned up close to her, glanced at Snowpaw anxiously and whispered in Furypaw's ear, "Meet me outside the medicine cats' den at sundown. I'll need some poppy seeds to help me sleep."


	6. The Gathering

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**Chapter 5: Spottedpaw's Gathering**

**A/N: I don't own warriors. Snowstorm friend of Furyfur is the best beta ever!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Spottedpaw's POV**

Spottedpaw padded through the thick forest along about ten other cats, including Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Furypaw, and Snowpaw. All of the apprentices had a good chance of getting to the Gathering and they all did, but Spottedpaw had no sort of doubt in his mind about Snowpaw. She was a great hunter, skilled fighter, and all that stuff! Of course Flashstar would say she could go to the Gathering, and he did! Hispaws were shaking with excitement. His first Gathering!

Spottedpaw glanced around the Tworocks. FlashClan was the first Clan there. Moonpaw, Silverpaw, and Furypaw were talking and Snowpaw was sitting by herself, apparently sad and lonely. Spottedpaw didn't see anything wrong with coming right up to her.

"What's up, Snowpaw?" Spottedpaw meowed to get Snowpaw's attention. Snowpaw, apparently startled, looked up from where she was staring at her paws.

"Spottedpaw! I didn't see you there! Sorry, I… Nothing's up!" Snowpaw seemed really nervous.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When the LightningClan arrived, Snowpaw seemed to lighten up, which was weird, because Snowpaw usually got nervous whenever she saw LightningClan or HavocClan. After a while, HavocClan arrived with their leader, Havocstar, a pure ginger tom with blue eyes that seemed to penetrate anything he looked at. Furypaw sort of freaked out and scanned the HavocClan party with her eyes. Apparently she was looking for a certain cat that wasn't there, because she looked disappointed.

"Attention,Clans!" Havocstar hissed from the Tallrock, "We are about to begin. Flashstar may start." Havocstar's growl seemed to scare all of the LightningClan and FlashClan cats except Rosefur. That was strange.

Flashstar cleared his throat. "OurClan is thriving more than it ever did. We have five new apprentices: Moonpaw, Silverpaw, Snowpaw, Furypaw, and Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw raised his head high at the mention of his name. Flashstar went on, "Moonpaw, Silverpaw, Spottedpaw, and Snowpaw are fine hunters and Furypaw is an excellent medicine cat apprentice. We have pride in them. We also have two new kits: Ivykit and Singekit." Flashstar never mentioned that they were formerly from HavocClan. Spottedpaw knew why. It didn't take much for Havocstar to break into a battle. Since HavocClan didn't name the kits, maybe they wouldn't recognize them.

Flashstar stepped back and Lightningstar stepped forward, "LightningClan is doing well. We have no new apprentices or kits, but there is a surplus of prey in LightningClan territory. We are not accusing _anybody_, but we must warn FlashClan and HavocClan not to hunt in our territory. That is all-"

Right in the middle of the cream-colored she-cat's sentence, Havocstar threw himself in front of the leaders and hissed, "Attention all Clans! HavocClan must warn you to _stay away from our exiled kits_! We have noticed the two new kits in FlashClan were ours days ago! They were exiled because they did _not_ deserveClan life! If FlashClan, or, for that matter, _any_Clan takes in our exiled kits, we won't make any hesitations to _battle_! This is all the news we have." Havocstar snapped and turned away.

"I guess the Gathering's over." Spottedpaw whispered playfully to Snowpaw. Snowpaw didn't react, just walked away pretending he wasn't alive. Strangest Gathering ever.


	7. Silverpaw's Ceremony

FlashClan

By Furyfur

Silverpaw's Ceremony

Silverpaw's POV

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!-In the middle of the last chapter and this chapter, Moonpaw accidentally gave Lionclaw a _major_ gash on the shoulder. Since Flashstar thought Moonpaw couldn't get it in line without her sister, he made Moonpaw and Silverpaw _share mentors_. To see what happened and how it turned out, see Snowpaw friend of Furyfur's FlashClan. Sorry I couldn't put this in my FlashClan but Silverpaw kept whining about how her POV wasn't up yet and I couldn't take it anymore sooooo… Enjoy this chapter!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Silverpaw!" The silver apprentice jumped at the yell from behind her. She spun around to see Spottedpaw looking more excited than ever. "Flashstar sent me for you! Go see him in his den, it's something good!" He promised before running away to who-knows-where. Toms sometimes! Running off towards nowhere, and probably lying, too! If Flashstar wanted to see you in his den, you were in serious trouble. But what did she do?

"Ah, Silverpaw…" Flashstar meowed. "You can't prove anything!" Silverpaw spat, not giving Flashstar a chance to say anything else, "A-And just because Moonpaw is my sister doesn't mean I should get blamed whenever Moonpaw…" "Silverpaw! Relax. You're not in any kind of trouble. However, I have a little surprise for you…"

Flashstar cleared his throat, "Will all cats of FlashClan old enough to capture their own prey gather here at the Hightrees for a meeting!" All the cats in FlashClan stopped what they were doing and looked up. Was this bad? Moonpaw looked extremely worried. Silverpaw was standing beside Flashstar. Was Silverpaw mad at Moonpaw for hurting Lionclaw and had to share mentors? What if Flashstar was going to punish Moonpaw for it?

Flashstar began, "As you all know, Moonpaw and Silverpaw were recently told to share Tigerstripe as a mentor because of Moonpaw's little _accident_…" Moonpaw shrunk down were she was sitting. She _was_ in trouble!

Flashstar continued, "Silverpaw didn't except this. It is too much work to mentor two apprentices, so we have decided to subtract one apprentice." Moonpaw was getting filled to the brim with fear. Did Flashstar mean her? As if to answer her question, Flashstar went on, "Nobody is in trouble. Will Silverpaw step forward?" Silverpaw held her head as high as she could and trotted over to Flashstar. Moonpaw couldn't believe what Flashstar said next!

"You have been an apprentice for a fair amount of time. Tigerstripe has mentored you well. It is time you move up from your apprentice hood and became a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as a FlashClan warrior?

Silverpaw glanced at Moonpaw with a sinister look in her eyes. "Oh, trust me. I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Silverwave." Moonpaw stared at Silverwave, flabbergasted. She's been a warrior for just as long as anybody had! Why was she a warrior? When Flashstar broke the meeting at the Hightrees, Silverwave jumped down and trotted toward Moonpaw.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little apprentice! Lucky for me, huh? Hey, what if I become you mentor sometime? That would be _such_ a weird _coincidence!_"

Moonpaw started to get sick and tired of her sister always being better than her! "Oh, what do you know, Silverpaw!" Moonpaw hissed. "Excuse me, that's Silverwave to you, lowly apprentice! Now go fetch me a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, I'm famished!" "Your not the boss of me just because you're a warrior now!" "Do it, Ms. Shallow, before I rake off your ears!" Silverwave commanded, grinning all the way through the conversation. Moonpaw grumbled something to herself and walked to the fresh-kill pile to get the mouse for Silverpaw, or, Silverwave. "Make it the biggest one you can find!" Silverwave called, feeling nothing but pride. Finally!


	8. Snowpaw's Friendship

**FlashClan  
**

**By Furyfur**

**Chapter 8: Snowpaw's Friendship**

**A/N: My eighth chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Furypaw's POV**

Furypaw trotted through the forest. She'd been going in circles for hours, trying to find Snowpaw. The hours stretched on to feel like forever to an exhausted cat late in the night.

_Crunch crunch crunch… _Furypaw heard a giggle, and what soundedlike two voices. A tom and a she-cat, to be more specific. She ran toward the noises instinctively, trying to be as quiet as possible. However, the loud crunching of her paws silenced the cats.

"Furypaw?" The she-cat's voice mewed from the bushes. "Snowpaw? Is that you? What are you doing so close to LightningClan territory? Who's that with you?" Furypaw mauled Snowpaw with uncontrollable questions. Snowpaw let out a small _mr-row_ of laughter. When shedidn't answer any of Furypaw's questions, Furypaw asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Furypaw, you know that apprentice that sat next to me at the Gathering?" Snowpaw mewed, grinning.

"Oh, you mean the one you couldn't stop staring at?" Furypaw joked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Snowpaw gave her a playful swipe, "Shut up! The point is, his name is Wildpaw and we're close friends now. He agreed to meet me here."

"So close to LightningClan territory?" Furypaw meowed, getting a little suspicious.

"Well, he _is_ from LightningClan. Besides, it doesn't matter. We made sure nobody will find us." Snowpaw seemed pretty sure of herself. Furypaw started to get furious and yowled, "You never, _ever_ realize that I'm standing right next to you, do you!? If you made 'so sure' that nobody is going to find you, why did _I_ find you, huh!? Do you _ever _just _recognize_ the undeniable fact that I'm _here_!?"

"Furypaw, relax. The point is, we're pretty well hidden. We're not going to be in any trouble," Snowpaw replied calmly. "Oh, you're _not_!?" Furypaw hissed. She lashed her tail and trotted off, head held high, back to camp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Flashstar!" Furypaw yowled as she burst into the leader's den, "It's Snowpaw!"

"Is she hurt?" The golden tom's eyes clouded with worry.

"No, but she was hanging out with some LightningClan cat, very close to their territory!" Furypaw was mewing so fast she was almost sweating. "Come with me!"

"Rosefur, is Furypaw here?" Snowpaw askedwhen she got back. The ginger medicine cat's eyes shone with terror.

"She's been gone a while. I haven't seen her. She wasn't with you?" Before anybody could say anything else, Flashstar and Furypaw burst into the medicine cat den.

"Snowpaw! What's this I hear about you with a LightningClan cat?" Flashstar boomed at Snowpaw. Snowpaw stretched her neck to look at Furypaw.

"You told Flashstar on me?" she mewed. "Yes, I did. You're bringing danger to the Clan by hanging out with Wildpaw!" Furypaw hissed. Flashstar seemed surprised at the mention of Wildpaw's name.

"The LightningClan apprentice?"

After a full scolding at Snowpaw, Furypaw started to feel a little sorry for her. She padded up to the apprentice. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to tell Flashstar about your crush on Wildpaw. Could you ever forgive me?" Snowpaw turned around, grinning.

"First of all, yes I can forgive you. Second of all, you were probably right about it being a danger to the Clan. Third of all, I do not have a crush on Wildpaw!" The two apprentices laughed. "Hey, you want to go hunting?" Snowpaw asked after a while.

"If you don't mind me screwing things up for you!" Furypaw giggled. Snowpaw meowed with laughter and nudged her toward the forest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Furypaw laughed as she pawed Snowpaw playfully. Snowpaw pounced on Furypaw as they both tumbled to the ground, laughing. "Can I play, too?" a voice came from the bushes. Snowpaw jumped three feet in the air, but Furypaw remained calm.

"Who was that!?" Snowpaw whispered as softly as she could to keep the cat from hearing her.

"Relax, it's a friend." Furypaw mewed. A gray tom with happy-go-lucky blue eyes leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of the two apprentices with a loud _thud_.

"This is Wreckpaw!" Furypaw mewed cheerfully. "He's not in HavocClan or LightningClan, so don't worry." Wreckpaw took over.

"I was exiled from HavocClan when I was a kit. Apparently I just wasn't strong enough for them." Snowpaw and Furypaw both noticed that they could see the gray tom's ribs under his pelt. His fur was tattered and covered with dirt, and he obviously didn't eat well.

Wreckpaw went on. "LightningClan took me in about a moon after I was exiled. They renamed me Wreckpaw, but, just as HavocClan thought, I was weak and couldn't hunt or fight. In a few moons they decided I was just another mouth to feed and exiled me. Furypaw found me and we became friends. If it wasn't for her hunting, I wouldn't be alive!"

"So, Furypaw. You've got a friend that you shouldn't be hanging out with too, huh?" Snowpaw grinned from ear to ear. Furypaw sighed. She had a lot to cover up with Flashstar.


	9. Wreckpaw's Acceptance

FlashClan

By Furyfur

Chap.8- Wreckpaw's Acceptance

Wreckpaw's POV

Wreckpaw sighed. It seemed like he was waiting for moons to meet Furypaw. They had agreed to meet near the twoleg place at sunhigh, which meant _now_.

"Sorry I'm late!" Furypaw mewed, crashing through the bushes, "You need to come with me. No one's in trouble, as far as I know. You can't expect to live like this, though. You need a real home, and a mentor so you can learn how to hunt and fight. I know just the place." Furypaw grinned. Wreckpaw shrugged his shoulders. Where was Furypaw taking him?

When Furypaw and Wreckpaw entered the camp, everybody seemed to be giddy with excitement. Furypaw looked confused. "What's all the fuss about?" Furypaw mewed to Wreckpaw. As if to answer her question, Snowpaw ran up to Furypaw, "Furypaw, did you know? Brightshadow just had a kit, and she's expecting another one very soon! Also, Silverpaw just became a warrior for no good reason, now she's Silverwave, and-" She was cut off when her eyes set on Wreckpaw. "This isn't good." Snowpaw said to Furypaw.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Furypaw had dragged Wreckpaw all the way to the leader's den. Flashstar, she called him. She said he was nice.

"How dare you bring this HavocClan cat to me!?" Flashstar boomed at Furypaw. Wreckpaw made a _huge _mistake by speaking up, "I _used_ to be in HavocClan. Not anymore. Furypaw brought me here!" He twitched his tail cheerfully. Flashstar was not pleased. He turned back to Furypaw and screeched, "I suppose you want me to except this creature into the clan!?!? I suppose you don't think he's a spy from HavocClan!?!? I suppose you _want_ to pick a fight with HavocClan!?!? He's from a rival clan for StarClan's sake!!!" "Ahem, do I _smell_ like HavocClan to you?" Wreckpaw meowed playfully. Furypaw couldn't help but giggle. Flashstar lashed his tail and trying to be as calm as he could, said to Furypaw, "Until I figure out what to do with this disgrace, he may stay. But don't expect a life in FlashClan!"

"Flashstar?" Wreckpaw mewed softly as he entered the den. Flashstar turned and said through clenched teeth, "What!?" "I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I spoke. It's just, I was exiled from HavocClan when I was just a kit and never learned that I needed to give clan leaders respect. Forgive me, I didn't know…" Wreckpaw stared at his paws and looked up when Flashstar spoke, "No, forgive _me_. That's just what I never realized. Maybe, just maybe…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

" Attention, FlashClan! May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the Hightrees for a meeting!" Flashstar called out from the branch. Everybody gathered around, wondering what was going on. Flashstar spoke, "First of all, Brightshadow just had a new kit. His name is Treekit [Green tom with black spots and green eyes, loves to fight] and is expecting one more. Also, I have decided to accept this tom apprentice into the clan. Furypaw tells me you already have a name. Is this true?" Wreckpaw nodded, "Wreckpaw." Flashstar signaled that Wreckpaw could step down from the Hightrees. He walked over and sat beside Furypaw, his blue eyes glittering.

"You did it! You're in FlashClan now!" Furypaw whispered, brushing her pelt against his. She sat upright all of a sudden like she remembered something and whispered to Wreckpaw, "A Gathering is coming up soon. I doubt we won't go. You ever been to a Gathering before?" Wreckpaw shook his head. "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, lets go take a look at Treekit!" Wreckpaw and Furypaw raced to the nursery when the meeting was over. This day was great! Wreckpaw was in FlashClan now!"


	10. Moonpaw's Revenge

FlashClan

By Furyfur

Chap.9- Moonpaw's Revenge

Moonpaw's POV

NOTE!!!!-Don't EVER review saying, "There's no way a kit can be green!" I SEE that a kit can't be green! Treekit's just greenISH, just like Bluestar was blueISH!!! JUST FREAKIN LIVE WITH IT PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!

How terrible is this? Silverwave was a warrior. Her own sister! She was just as important as Silverwave, if not more! Why couldn't she be a warrior! Moonpaw was snapped out of her daydream when Silverwave shouted, "Apprentice!!!" Moonpaw lashed her tail and yowled, "If you keep calling me apprentice… I'll…I'll…" "You'll _what_?" Silverwave hissed ferociously. Moonpaw couldn't take her sister being better than her. She couldn't take her sister constantly reminding her that she was a warrior and Moonpaw wasn't.

Moonpaw pounced on Silverwave with a fierce battle cry. Silverwave screeched and raked Moonpaw's ear. They twisted and yowled until Wreckpaw leaped into the quarrel, trying his hardest to stop it. Silverwave aimed a swipe; claws unsheathed, at Moonpaw's belly, but instead made a perfect blow onto Wreckpaw's shoulder. Wreckpaw flew backwards and almost crashed into Flashstar, blinded by pain.

Moonpaw struggled to pounce and pin Silverwave to the ground. She was just about to give a fatal bite into Silverwave's neck, when Flashstar yowled to the sky. The cats froze.

Moonpaw released her grip on Silverwave very slowly. Clumps of fur floated to the ground. The entire clan was silent except for Wreckpaw's soft whimpering in pain.

"Flashstar, I'm sor-" Moonpaw started mewing but was silenced by Flashstar with a flick of a tail. Flashstar turned to Wreckpaw, "You go back to the medicine cat den. That was very brave." Flashstar swung back to Moonpaw and Silverwave, "As for you two. Who started the fight!?" Silverwave instantly flicked her tail towards Moonpaw. Flashstar glared at the apprentice. Moonpaw shrunk down where she was sitting in shame. "Come with me to my den," Flashstar hissed to Moonpaw, "We have something to talk about."

Flashstar's eyes gleamed as he stared at Moonpaw. "Why did you start a fight with our newest warrior?" He commanded. Moonpaw replied weakly, "She's barely a warrior. She kept calling me 'lowly apprentice' and I didn't want to be teased by her anymore. I'm sorry." Flashstar smiled. "Just because she has a warrior name doesn't mean she's more of a warrior than you are. Come with me. It's time to put an end to all this teasing."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Hightrees for a meeting!" Flashstar yowled from the Hightrees. Moonpaw was sitting on the branch next to the clan leader, trying her best to hide her obvious pride. Silverwave stared at Moonpaw, gaping. Moonpaw could tell what she was thinking.

Flashstar began, "The fight Moonpaw and Silverwave got in earlier today was wrong. However, Moonpaw fought like warrior." Flashstar turned to Moonpaw. "You have been an apprentice for a fair amount of time. Lionclaw has mentored you well. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as a FlashClan warrior?" Moonpaw smiled evilly and laughed, "Muahahahaha!!! I do I do I do I do!!!!" "Than from this day forward, you will be known as Moonlight." Flashstar meowed proudly.

"In other news," Flashstar went on, "Brightshadow had her kit last night. Its name is Riverkit [Blueish-gray she-kit with brown spots]."

Moonlight padded over to Silverwave, who hadn't moved a muscle from where she was sitting. "Well, you didn't expect that, huh?" Moonlight mewed. The new warrior laughed and padded away. Payback felt great!


	11. Wreckpaw's Depart

FlashClan

By Furyfur

Wreckpaw's Depart

NOTE- This happens before Snowstorm's "Furypaw's Dream" chapter. FuryXWreck haters are going to LOVE this chapter!!! FuryXWreck fans are going to HATE this chapter. REVIEW ALREADY PEEPS!!!!!!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Furypaw licked her paw. "So, Moonlight. Do you think Wreckpaw's going to the Gathering?" She mewed to the new warrior. "I doubt it. HavocClan and LightningClan are just bound to attack if we take him." Moonlight looked around. "Where is Wreckpaw?" She asked. "Don't know. He left the medicine cat den today. He probably went hunting. I'm going to look for him." The apprentice gave herself one last lick and got up to look for Wreckpaw.

"Rosefur?" Furypaw called out from outside the medicine cat den as she entered. The ginger she-cat was nowhere to be found. _This is weird._ Furypaw thought. Where was everybody?

"Wreckpaw! Rosefur!" Furypaw called out, entering the forest. She heard an extremely faint small moan or sigh every few seconds, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Furypaw heard breathing coming from the other side of a thorn bush. She leaped over it. Before she even hit the ground, she froze.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Wreckpaw and Rosefur were both lying on the ground, their pelts stained with blood. Furypaw gaped. She ran over to check if both cats were breathing. Rosefur was, so was Wreckpaw. In between both of the cats claws were blood and fur. Rosefur had gray fur in her claws and Wreckpaw's was ginger. It was as if they hade fought and nearly killed _each other_!

Rosefur opened her eyes slowly. "Furypaw? Is Wreckpaw still down?" she rasped. Furypaw looked over at the gray apprentice. "He's still breathing." She mewed to Rosefur, almost in a whisper. "Kill him!" Rosefur mewed aggressively. Furypaw didn't understand.

Wreckpaw grunted and heaved himself off the ground, dripping with blood. Rosefur hissed again, "Kill him!" Wreckpaw padded slowly and heavily over to Rosefur. He unsheathed his claws and looked as him he was going for the throat. Just as he was about to swipe, Furypaw leaped in front of him. The swipe pierced her eye, still injured from her fight with the owl. She screeched and toppled backward.

Wreckpaw ran over to the white apprentice and buried his nuzzle into her fur and whispered, "I'm so sorry. That was meant for-" Furypaw cut him of in the middle of his sentence. "Yes, I _know_. That was meant for Rosefur. You were going to kill her!" "Was not." Wreckpaw protested. "I just wanted to make her lose a life or two…or five." Furypaw looked surprised. "But only clan leaders have nine lives!" She hissed. "It's time the clan knew the truth." Rosefur murmured.

"Rosefur was the leader of HavocClan when I was exiled," Wreckpaw mewed to Furypaw, "She was Rosestar. When I was exiled, I put up a fight. I didn't want to leave my mother, my father and my sister. She got fed up with my struggling and swore she would kill me one day." Furypaw turned to Rosefur. "So that's why you hate HavocClan cats, isn't it Rosefur?" Rosefur nodded.

"But come on," Furypaw purred, "Let's end all of this and get back to camp. It's all in the past now!" Wreckpaw had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm not going back to camp." He mewed softly. Furypaw turned around quickly. "What do you mean you're not coming back to camp?" She laughed, thinking it was a joke. "No," Wreckpaw sort of whispered, "I'm going back to HavocClan."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You're going back to HavocClan?" Furypaw echoed pitifully. "You're catching on!" Wreckpaw joked. Rosefur silenced him with a look that said, 'this is not the time for jokes. Shut up and move on.' Wreckpaw began to speak again, "I was born in HavocClan… and… my sister Snakepaw…" The gray tom stammered.

Wreckpaw and Furypaw's eyes met. "I'm sorry, Furypaw. I have to go. Remember me as your best friend…" that was all the Wreckpaw could say before he turned tail and padded off into the shadows.


	12. The Battle

FlashClan

By Furyfur

The Battle

Moonlight's POV

Note- STOP FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. Oh, and this happens after Furypaw's dream in Snowstorm's story, so I have my medicine cat name and that battle happened, but Rosefur didn't die, just retired. Also, this is after the battle with the dog pack. Read Snowstorm's FlashClan to find out what happens.

"Moonlight! Moonlight!" Furyfur called, rushing into camp. She looked about ready to burst into tears any second.

"What? What?" Moonlight answered both of her calls, sort of laughing. She silenced herself when Furyfur _did _burst into tears.

"It's Wreckpaw! He's gone! He left to go back to HavocClan! He's GONE!!!" Furyfur was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!?" Moonlight screeched. Her heart sank. Wreckpaw was Furyfur's closest friend, why would he just choose the clan that threw him into the forest as a kit over his best friend? "Why would he do that???"

Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Silverwave, apparently overhearing Furyfur's screaming, ran over to join the conversation. "He left? Why?" Snowpaw growled.

"I don't know!" Furyfur wailed. Cats from the clans began to gather around to find out what was going on. "He just left! Back to HavocClan!"

The clan began to freak out, thinking that maybe Wreckpaw knew FlashClan secrets. Furyfur was also freaking out. Not because of the clan's secrets, because HavocClan might not accept him back and kill him. Rosefur shoved her way through the crowd of murmuring cats to get to Furyfur. "Shush, you're going to reveal something to the clan!" She hissed. Moonlight tilted her head and twitched her tail. Reveal what?

Volestar, the new leader of FlashClan, silenced the cats with a yowl from the Hightrees. After all the cats quieted down, Volestar hissed, "We must organize an attack against HavocClan!" The clan began to yowl in agreement. Furyfur looked terrified. Moonlight just happened to know that Volestar hated Wreckpaw's guts, in pure hatred for HavocClan.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Volestar had organized a party to attack HavocClan. The clan leader had chosen every warrior and apprentice, herself and her deputy, Mossfoot, to attack HavocClan. She had chosen every warrior and apprentice, but not Silverwave, Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, or Moonlight. She also said that Furyfur should stay behind in case anything went wrong.

Moonlight growled, "We probably couldn't fight because Volestar thought we might protect Wreckpaw." Furyfur was taken aback.

"What do you mean, 'might protect?'" She hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Silverwave reassured. "Of course we would've protected Wreckpaw." The silver she-cat glared at Moonlight, giving her a look that said, 'don't kill Furyfur from the inside that's just plain not cool.'

Furyfur started to sob again, but very quietly this time. Moonlight didn't feel any disappointment in not getting to fight, just sorrow for Furyfur. If Wreckpaw died in this battle, she would never be the same again. "It'll be okay…" Moonlight reassured, "We're going to join that battle and protect Wreckpaw!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Moonlight stared at the HavocClan camp in horror. It was too late. FlashClan had already beaten HavocClan into a pulp. A thick, gooey, juicy, bloody…

Silverwave interrupted Moonlight's thoughts by screeching, "Furyfur!!! Get over here now!!!" Silverwave was looming above Wreckpaw, a horrified look on her face. Furyfur broke out of the bushes and ran over to her. Moonlight took one last horrified look at all the dead bodies in the camp, HavocClan and FlashClan, before padding over slowly to see if Wreckpaw was alive.

Furyfur and Silverwave looked like they were screaming, but Moonlight couldn't hear them. Her ears just refused to accept the fact that Wreckpaw was probably dead. They just stopped working. Her eyes were having a seizure, shifting and shaking, but she could still see Wreckpaw's blood. Her head started to spin, and Moonlight felt as though she was dead even though she hadn't been in the battle.

In a heartbeat, Furyfur's face lit up. Moonlight's eyes stopped freaking out, and her ears began to work again. Furyfur looked ready to yell, but stopped herself and said quietly, "He'll be all right. He's breathing. He's………He's okay."

Snowpaw purred and rubbed her pelt against Furyfur's. The medicine cat began to purr loudly. The rest of FlashClan let out a victory yowl. They probably thought they had killed all of HavocClan. Moonlight looked around. Only if they were mouse-brained. HavocClan had clearly given up before all of them died. The only one dead was their leader, Havocstar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When FlashClan left back to their camp, everyone was buzzing. Moonlight trotted over to Furyfur. "So you're sure Wreckpaw's going to be all right?"

Furyfur purred and nodded. "He was unconscious, but he was breathing. The HavocClan medicine cat, Tornsong, will take care of him," she mewed happily. "Tornsong is a great medicine cat. He'll be just fine!"

Spottedpaw padded over to the two. "Hey, Furyfur. You know a lot about HavocClan. Do you know who their new leader is?"

"Boulderclaw, who will be Boulderstar." The white she-cat answered. **(A/N: The next chapter will be a character update. It will have all of HavocClan and a new clan that will be introduced in the chapter after that)**

"Boulderstar, huh? I wonder who the next deputy is," Silverwave joined in, Snowpaw was behind her.

"Can't say. Probably someone strong, though." Furyfur tilted her head, as if thinking hard. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Rosefur?"

"Haven't we told you?" Volestar hissed, sliding past the cats, "Rosefur died in battle."

Furyfur let out a long, loud hiss. Moonlight, Silverwave, Spottedpaw, and Snowpaw gaped. Rosefur was dead?

"Who killed her?" Furyfur demanded, staring coldly at her leader.

Volestar lashed her tail and started to walk away. "It's really none of your business, see," She hissed. Furyfur didn't give up.

"She was my mentor! I want to know who killed her!" Furyfur wailed. The other cats held her back, thinking she was about to pounce on Volestar.

Volestar continued to walk away and growled over her shoulder, "You'll find out soon enough." Moonlight quivered. What ever she meant by that, all the cats knew it wasn't good.


	13. CHARACTER UPDATE

**CHARATER UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FlashClan**

Leader: **Flashstar**- Unusually bright swift golden tom

Deputy: **Volemouth-**Ginger-and-white she-cat with a dappled coat

Medicine cat: **Furyfur- **Pure white she-cat, mischievous hazel eyes

Apprentice, **Ivypaw**

Warriors:

**Lionclaw-** Dark yellow she-cat

**Moonlight- **Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Tigerstripe**- Handsome dark ginger tom with dark stripes

**Silverpaw- **Silver she-cat, silver eyes

**Birdnose**- Blue-gray tortiseshell she-cat

Apprentice**, Spottedpaw**

**Sandfur**- Ginger she-cat with a dappled coat

Apprentice**, Snowpaw**

**Mossfoot**- Gray tom

**Bramblepelt**- Brown-and-white tom

**Talltail**- Black she-cat with an extremely long tail

**Kinkfoot**- Brown tom with a twisted paw

Queens:

**Runningclaw**- White she-cat. Kits: Windkit (Sorry Sunnykit is Brightshadow's)

**Brightshadow-**Silver-blue she-cat. Kits: Harekit, Tulipkit, Sunnykit, Riverkit, Treekit

Kits-

**Streamkit- **Silver she-kit, blue eyes

**Cometkit- **White tom, black spots, comet pattern on pelt, brown eyes

**Riverkit- **Blue-gray she-kit with brown spots, blue eyes

**Treekit- **green-gray tom with black spots, green eyes

Apprentices:

**Ivypaw- **brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Singepaw-** black tom, hazel eyes

**Harepaw- **Gray she-cat, green eyes

**Windpaw-** Blue-gray tom, blue eyes

**Sunnypaw- **Orange-red she-cat, green eyes

**Spottedpaw**- Gray tom with black stripes and a dappled jet-black and gray tail

**Snowpaw**- White she-cat with a fluffy pelt

Elders:

**One-ear-**Jet-black tom, virtually deaf, the oldest cat in FlashClan

**Halfeye-**Virtually blind once-pretty tortiseshell she-cat

**LightningClan**

Leader: **Lightningstar**- Vibrant yellow very swift she-cat

Deputy: **Harefoot**- Swift white-and-brown tom

Medicine Cat: **Mintfur**- Ginger sweet-smelling she-cat

Warriors:

**Dawnshadow**- Dark brown tom

Apprentice, **Beautypaw**

**Swiftfoot**- Quick gray tom

Apprentice, **Wildpaw**

**Webheart**- Gray she-cat

Apprentice, **Onepaw**

**Shinefur-** Blue-black she-cat

Apprentice, **Shockpaw**

**Appleheart- **Red-orange she-cat

Apprentice,** Heartpaw**

**Gingertail-** Ginger she-cat

Apprentice, **Fallenpaw**

**Fissureclaw- **Brown tom

Apprentice, **Spotpaw**

Apprentices:

**Beautypaw-** Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and brown eyes

**Wildpaw-** Black tom with brown eyes

**Onepaw-** Black tom, black eyes

**Shockpaw-** Yellow-gold tom with flashy yellow eyes

**Heartpaw-** Brown she-cat with green eyes

**Fallenpaw-** Black tom with a limp in one paw, black eyes

**Spotpaw-** White she-cat with black spots and brown eyes

Queens:

**Wildeyes**- Paranoid golden she-cat. Kits: Thornkit, Daisykit

**Rabbitpelt-** Pretty white she-cat. Kits: Badgerkit, Redkit

Kits:

**Thornkit-** Black tom with yellow eyes

**Daisykit- **White and brown she-kit with green eyes

**Badgerkit-** White, brown, and black tom, (fur resembles a badger's) with black eyes

**Redkit-** Orange-red tom, orange eyes

Elders:

**Firepelt**- Dull ginger she-cat

**Shaggyfur-** Gray tom with tired yellow eyes

**HavocClan**

Leader- **Boulderstar-** Vicious brown tom, brown eyes

Deputy- Unknown

**Tornsong-** Ragged gray she-cat, brown eyes

Warriors-

**Drainstripe-** White and red tom, red eyes

Apprentice, **Wreckpaw**

**Cloudgem-** White-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, **Mousepaw**

**Firestorm- **Orange tom, green eyes

Apprentice, **Chillpaw**

**Thundershower- **Black and yellow tom, black eyes

Apprentice, **Wanderingpaw**

**Sleekpelt- **Glossy blue-black she-cat, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, **Snakepaw**

**Bloodrain- **Red-orange tom, black eyes

Apprentice, **Redpaw**

**Leopardheart- **Yellow she-cat with black spots, green eyes

Apprentice, **Icepaw**

Apprentices-

**Wreckpaw- **Gray tom, happy-go-lucky blue eyes, Snakepaw's brother

**Snakepaw-** Brown and white she-cat, sly purple eyes, Wreckpaw's sister

**Wanderingpaw- **Black and white tom, yellow eyes

**Redpaw- **Tortoiseshell tom, mostly red, yellow eyes

**Icepaw- **Silver she-cat, silver eyes, Chillpaw's sister

**Chillpaw- **Silver tom, silver eyes, Icepaw's brother

**Mousepaw- **White she-cat, yellow eyes

Queens-

**Starflower-** Blue-black she-cat, blue eyes

**Clawheart-** Gray she-cat, yellow eyes

Kits-

**Groundkit-** Brown tom, brown eyes

**Nightkit-** Black tom, gray eyes

**Skykit-** Blue and white she-kit, blue eyes

**Astroidkit-** Black and brown tom, brown eyes

**Velvetkit-** Gray-brown she-kit, green eyes

**Crashkit-** Gray tom, yellow eyes

**Doomkit-** Pure black tom, yellow eyes

Elders-

**Oneheart-** Battle-scarred brown tom, brown eyes

**Clawfang-** Battle-scarred black tom, black eyes

**NEW CLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BeachClan**

**Note- BeachClan will be introduced in the next chapter! HOLD ON!!!!!!!!**

Leader- **Beachstar**- Brown and gray tom, brown eyes

Deputy- **Whitewater**- White and blue tom, brown eyes

Medicine cat- **Leathertail**- White with a few black spots, black tail, dark purple eyes

Warriors-

**Shallowstripe**- Brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentice, **Rushingpaw**

**Shellpelt**- Brown-gold she-cat, blue eyes, Sandypelt's sister

Apprentice, **Blackpaw**

**Sandypelt**- Brown she-cat, brown-gold eyes, Shellpelt's sister

Apprentice, **Pinepaw**

**Oceanblow**- Blue-gray tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, **Dogpaw**

**Redstripe-** Tortoiseshell tom, red stripe down back, brown eyes

Apprentice, **Waterpaw**

**Gravelclaw- **Brown tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, **Sandpaw**

**Rainstorm- **Blue-gray tom, brown eyes

Apprentices-

**Rushingpaw-** White, brown, and black she-cat, brown eyes

**Blackpaw-** White tom, black stripes, black eyes

**Pinepaw-** Silver and brown tom, green eyes

**Dogpaw-** Brown tom, black eyes

**Waterpaw-** Gray-silver she-cat, blue eyes

**Sandpaw-** Brown she-cat, green eyes

Queens-

**Stormsong-** Matted gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Suncloud-** Orange she-cat, green eyes

Kits-

**Wavekit-** blue-gray she-kit, blue eyes

**Echokit-** white and gray she-kit, gray eyes

**Redkit-** White tom, orange-red spots, red eyes

**Sunkit-** orange she-kit, green eyes

**Firekit-** orange tom, pale orange eyes

**Blazekit-** White tom, red stripes in zigzags, red eyes

**Whitekit-** pure white she-kit, deaf, blue eyes

Elders-

**Patchtail-** Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, brown eyes

**Halfear-** Black and brown tom, green eyes, deaf in one ear

**So THINK this is completely up-to-date. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, don't bug me about BeachClan because they'll be introduced in the next chapter. Buh~Bye!!**


	14. Heartbreak

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**Heartbreak**

**Furyfur's POV**

**Note- Flames are welcome now. Please R&R. FuryXWreck haters should stay really far away from this chapter. Yet at the same time FuryXWreck haters might love it.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Furyfur probably had the heaviest heart in FlashClan. She probably had a storm in her head bigger than the one that had swept all of HavocClan territory away before she was kitted. Wreckpaw had chosen to go back to the clan that threw him out into the wild on his own instead of his best friend.

Furyfur was walking to HavocClan territory. She had told Snowpaw about it. She said she was going crazy. Furyfur wasn't crazy. Just full of the one thing she was usually full of: Fury.

The pure white she-cat glared at a tree, very close to HavocClan. The tree had sunlight glittering through the leaves. It looked so friendly; it reminded her of Wreckpaw's happy smile, sleek pelt, everything! It reminded her of exactly what she was trying to forget. She unsheathed her claws and made dozens of scratch marks on the tree.

Furyfur stopped clawing at the tree all at once and froze.

Something was coming.

"Wreckpaw!" Furyfur hissed as she swung around to meet the traitor.

"Furypaw!" Wreckpaw purred happily as he ran up to her and rubbed her pelt against his.

Furyfur seemed delighted for him to do so, but didn't let that happiness give it away that she missed her friend. "It's Fury_fur_ now, you twit!" Furyfur hissed, forcing out the words as if she actually thought it mattered. "I'm a medicine cat now."

Wreckpaw purred and pushed himself closer to her. "I always knew you could do it. I always believed in you. By the way, I'm a warrior now!" He was purring as if he could never purr again, and Furyfur started to get a little claustrophobic at the way he buried his nuzzle into her fur. "I'm Wreckstorm."

Furyfur felt an uncontrollable glow of pride, but refused to give in. All at once, Wreckstorm's smile disappeared. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Furyfur couldn't pretend to hate him anymore. She whispered in the softest voice she could manage. "Why did you leave?"

Wreckstorm stared at his paws. "I have a story for you, Furyfur. All of HavocClan told me that when I was kitted, my mother was one of the sweetest cats in HavocClan. But I wasn't strong enough to be apprenticed, so they kicked me out. I didn't want to leave my mother, so I tried to prove myself worthy enough to become an apprentice. When the cats carried me away, I tried to fight them."

Furyfur was listening without a word, mouth half-opened. Wreckstorm showed her his forepaw. It had a little bit of fur missing, revealing one of the worst looking scratches Furyfur had ever seen. Wreckstorm continued, "They beat me, of course, and threw me out of the camp. I was too young to wander far, so my mother caught up with me that sunhigh. She told me that I was Wreckkit, because me leaving HavocClan wrecked her heart, and to remember her forever."

Wreckstorm looked down sadly at his paws. "But I didn't remember her. I forgot her, and it's all because of my forgetfulness that my mother died. She died having another kit. A kit that was strong enough."

"Wreckstorm…"

"I was dead inside all of my life that I wandered the forest. LightningClan renamed me Wreckpaw, but I would never deserve Clan life. But…" Wreckstorm looked up at Furyfur with a warm smile on his face, "When I met you, all of that ended. I knew HavocClan would fight for me, though. That's why I had to leave."

Wreckstorm looked straight into Furyfur's eyes. "It was all because I loved you, Furyfur."

Furyfur didn't know how to react. She loved him too. More than she could love anybody, but reality had to take place. She knew what she had to do.

Wreckstorm didn't take his eyes off hers. "Do you love me too?"

For a second, everything seemed right in the world. All of Furyfur's worries were gone. She didn't care that no one had come looking for her after she left for HavocClan territory. She didn't care that even though Flashstar had died and they just recently got a new leader who was cold-hearted. She didn't care.

Reality took her over again. Wreckstorm waited patiently for an answer. Furyfur took a deep breath. "I can't love you, Wreckstorm. With me being a medicine cat and you being a warrior, with me being in FlashClan and you being in HavocClan…I just can't."

Wreckstorm nodded as if he understood, but his expression gave his true feelings away. Furyfur looked up to StarClan. It was all their fault. Furyfur turned around, about to walk away, but right as she did, she heard a voice.

_Two paths will cross and separate, all hope seemingly lost, but all will be clear soon…_

Furyfur blinked in surprise. A message from StarClan! "Wreckstorm!" Furyfur turned around to see him slowly beginning to walk away.

Wreckstorm turned his head. Furyfur took a deep breath. "Two paths will cross and separate, all hope seemingly lost, but all will be clear soon.

Wreckstorm looked confused. " A prophecy from StarClan? What does that mean?"

"No idea, but hopefully it means something good."

Wreckstorm got that handsome smile back on his face. He gave Furyfur a affectionate lick and padded back to HavocClan camp, tail down.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Rosefur!" Furyfur meowed as she entered the medicine cat den. "Rosefur, I have a prophecy from StarClan!" Furyfur stopped blindly in her tracks when she realized that her mentor and former medicine cat was no longer alive.

"Furyfur? Did I hear you yell?" Ivypaw entered the den. Thank StarClan she wasn't there before.

"I guess I was talking to myself," She muttered, trying to keep her cool herself. She had felt alone being the medicine cat, mentoring Ivypaw. It was a lot of pressure, and she had a lot of other things to worry about.

Snowpaw trotted happily into the room with Spottedpaw. Furyfur had gained a bit of jealousy for them. They were so happy together, and Furyfur could never fall in love.

Spottedpaw was yelling, "We rule, we rule, we rule!" Over and over again. Snowpaw had a huge smile on her face.

"There you are, Furyfur!" Snowpaw began. "Spottedpaw's naming ceremony's tomorrow, and mine's the day after that!"

Furyfur forced a smile. "Excellent! Both of you deserve it!" She mewed. She had meant it, and she was happy for them, but Furyfur just didn't feel like celebrating.

Spottedpaw still seemed to be cheering himself on, but Snowpaw's smile disappeared. She turned to Spottedpaw and then to Ivypaw. "Can you guys leave for just a few seconds? I need to talk to Furyfur."

Spottedpaw and Ivypaw had left without question, and Snowpaw stared deeply into Furyfur's eyes. "You went after Wreckpaw, didn't you?"

Furyfur sighed. "Wreckstorm. He's a warrior now. He's Wreckstorm."

"Aw! Lucky! He got his warrior name before me!" Snowpaw burst out, and immediately bit back her comment. As anyone would, she expected a bitter comeback from Furyfur.

Furyfur sighed again. Almost instantly, she sat bolt upright. "Lionclaw's kits! Nothing happened without me, did it?"

Snowpaw laughed. "She's okay. She shouldn't be having her kits in a few sunrises. Wait, if you're a medicine cat and I'm an apprentice, why am I telling you?"

Furyfur giggled, but then Snowpaw got a hold of herself. "I'm sorry," She mewed. "I know Wreckstorm means a lot to you."

"I don't love him," Furyfur mewed unsurely. "But he said it. He loves me."

Snowpaw sighed. "Let's go," She mewed, heading out of the den. Singepaw was talking to some kits outside near the nursery.

"…So the cats were forever known as BeachClan!" He mewed excitedly, finishing a story.

"Hey, Singepaw, what are you doing?" Snowpaw asked as the two padded over to the clearing.

"Tell the story again, Singepaw!" One kit squeaked. Singepaw nodded and began.

"It was a dark, windy night in Leafbare. A twoleg stepped out of a monster at the rocks of the sun-drown place, a kittypet in it's arms. The kittypet was yowling and begging for the twoleg to turn around and go back to there nest, but the twoleg didn't listen. It dropped the kittypet off at the rocks of the sun-drown place, went back into the monster, and went back to its nest without the kittypet."

"The kittypet thought all was lost, but more cats stepped out of the shadows. They surrounded the kittypet, but didn't attack it. All of the cats were former kittypets, not part of a Clan. The cats happily accepted the cat."

"One cat came back with a message. He told a brown and white tomcat about the three Clans: HavocClan, known for fighting skills, LightningClan, known for its fast runners, and FlashClan, known for the cats' hearts of gold. The cats all got the same idea: All the Clans were groups of cats with specific skills. That's what they were."

"They all were excellent swimmers and fishers from adapting to life at the sun-drown place. They renamed themselves and elected a leader, Beachstar. So the cats were forever known as BeachClan!"

Mossfoot, the FlashClan deputy, walked over to the group. "Excellent story telling skills, Singepaw. However, they've only been known for half a sunrise. They _will_ be known as BeachClan, but I'm afraid forever hasn't happened yet," He meowed, sort of laughing.

"Well, I better go check on Lionclaw," Furyfur mewed, shuffling her paws uncertainly.

"Are you worried?" Snowpaw mewed.

"Well, it is my first time I had to handle a kitting alone."

Ivypaw pushed her way to the two. "You're not alone! I'm here to help you! Tell me exactly what to do, and I'll do it!"

Furyfur smiled and licked her apprentice affectionately. She was right. And not just with the kitting, anywhere. She was never alone. Her friends were always with her.

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while. I was obsessing with pokemon fics a little. I cried while writing this chapter, it's so sad! If it's not sad to you, put yourself in Furyfur's shoes. Flames are welcome and please R&R. ~Furyfur**


	15. Spottedpaw's Ceremony

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**Spottedpaw's Ceremony**

**Spottedpaw's POV**

**Note- Wow fifteen chapters! Don't get this crazy idea that I think this story is good or call myself an authoress. I don't. Flames are welcome and please R&R. Oh, and don't expect me to update fast. Also, this is a SnowXSpotted chapter.**

Spottedpaw held his head up as high as he could as soon as he woke up. He was imagining himself at his naming ceremony. It was only morning, but Spottedpaw's life had just been too great.

First of all, Snowpaw loved him and he knew she would love him forever. He loved her, too. He would give the sun and the moon, even his warrior name for her!

Second, he was becoming a warrior today! To make it even better, Snowpaw was getting hers the day after that! They also had a strong new leader and a whole new Clan had formed!

Snowpaw snapped him out of his daydream. "Well, if it isn't FlashClan's newest warrior!" she purred and rubbed her pelt against his. "I can't wait for the ceremony."

"I can't wait for yours!" Spottedpaw answered. "You're the best hunter in FlashClan, Snowpaw." He had meant that sincerely, with the fact that he wasn't too much of a hunter.

"Well, you're the best fighter!" Snowpaw purred, pushing herself closer to him. Spottedpaw purred louder, waking up the other apprentices.

Sunnypaw began to whine, "I bet Ivypaw doesn't have to wake up like this every morning!"

Windpaw nodded. Snowpaw seemed to get a little angry. "Let's remember that Ivypaw has to handle a kitting today. It's hard work being a medicine cat. Give her some _real_ respect!" She snapped. Singepaw had looked thoughtful all while she had said this.

"Do you think it might be okay if I can see what Ivypaw does as a medicine cat apprentice?" he mewed gently. His eyes widened and glittered. The elders and queens always made a huge fuss over that look. Even some warriors.

Snowpaw's anger faded. "Probably not today. They're in the nursery. Neither of them has handled a kitting before, so we'll leave them alone for the day."

Spottedpaw's mind started racing. "The kitting's today?" he blurted without thinking. He'd always wanted brothers or sisters. Just another event on his perfect day.

"Did I forget to tell you? Yes it's today! But that's later. Furyfur just told me today, not exactly when. But let's see if we can convince Volestar to call the naming ceremony now! Come on!" Snowpaw dashed out of the apprentice den, Spottedpaw behind her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Hightrees for a meeting!" Volestar yowled from the Hightrees. Spottedpaw was already there. Snowpaw had checked on Furyfur, but was now running over to him as fast as she could. Spottedpaw was glowing with pride.

All of a sudden they heard a yowl coming from the nursery. Lionclaw? Was she kitting now? Spottedpaw noticed that neither Furyfur nor Ivypaw was at the Hightrees, waiting patiently under their leader like they usually did. Snowpaw stopped running when she heard the yowl and hesitated.

Volestar seemed angry. "Are you fur balls just gong to stand there and wait for Furyfur to fail or can we get on with the ceremony?" she hissed. Spottedpaw ignored her. He was imagining his mother lying on a bed of moss in the nursery, her life bleeding out of her. Furyfur and Ivypaw were trying to herbs and trying to figure out what to do. Three lifeless bodies of kits were lying next to her.

Snowpaw snapped him out of his terrifying daydream. "C'mon, Spottedpaw. We can trust Furyfur and Ivypaw." She had a point. Furyfur was the biggest nuisance in FlashClan, but she never drowned herself in fear. She would be able to handle a kitting.

When all the cats except Lionclaw, Furyfur, and Ivypaw were at the Hightrees, Volestar began, "I, Volestar, leader of FlashClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their return. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spottedpaw swallowed hard. This was what he was training for. This was what he would give everything to reach. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw…"

Spottedpaw felt weak and his heart started pounding. Now he had reached it.

"…From this day forward you will be known as Spottedtail. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlashClan." Spottedtail bowed and Volestar rested her muzzle on his bent head. He gave his leader a respectful lick on the shoulder.

FlashClan yowled in agreement. Especially Snowpaw. "Spottedtail! Spottedtail!" They chanted. Snowpaw buried her muzzle in his pelt. Her fresh sent filled his mouth, mingling in with the rest of the Clan's.

Ivypaw ran out of the nursery. "Everybody! Lionclaw had her kits!" she yowled in excitement. Snowpaw and Spottedtail ran over to her.

"Is she alright? All of them are alive, and so is Lionclaw? I heard a yowl!" Spottedtail mauled her with questions. Ivypaw silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"She's perfectly fine. Pain is normal. That's why she yowled. But Spottedpaw, now you have a sister and a brother!"

Spottedtail felt a rush of pride from his muzzle to the tip of his tail. "Its Spotted_tail_ now," Snowpaw corrected.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry we had to miss your ceremony. You're so lucky. But come see the kits!" Ivypaw raced back inside the nursery.

"Come on!" Snowpaw fell in behind her. Spottedpaw was dazed for a heartbeat, but then got up and padded over to see his new brothers and sisters.

Lionclaw had already finished licking the kits, but was still licking. Her other two kits, Riverkit and Treekit, were standing by her mother, pawing at the kits. Lionclaw licked a white cat with black spots and a weird pattern on its side. "A tom kit. His name is Cometkit." Cometkit purred happily as his mother licked her. Lionclaw turned to a pale silver kit. "A she-kit. Her name is Streamkit." Streamkit seemed oddly close to her mother.

Spottedtail was feeling nothing but warmth and pride. He was a warrior, and had four brothers and sisters. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing. Everything was perfect.

**That was a fun chapter! That's odd, I just realized that I went from a sad chapter to a chapter that ends with, 'Everything was perfect.' So anyway, all the stuff I said up there and please R&R.**


	16. A New Warrior

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**A New Warrior**

**Snowpaw's POV**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Flames are welcome and please R&R!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Snowpaw stretched and yawned. It was all over, but the name still rung in her head. Spottedtail! It was too beautiful to her! It was one of the many things on Snowpaw's mind. With Spottedtail being so happy and Furyfur being so sad. Snowpaw didn't know what to feel.

Singepaw woke up. "Good morning, Snowpaw! Are you excited about your ceremony? You're moving in with the warriors today!" Singepaw grinned as if he knew everything. He was more excited about her ceremony than Snowpaw was.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm going to talk to Volestar to see if she can call the ceremony," Snowpaw mewed. She started to pad out of the apprentices' den. She wasn't going to see Volestar; she wanted to visit her friends. She'd had a rough night being the only one of them in the apprentices' den. Also, Spottedtail had arranged to meet her outside the warriors' den.

When Snowpaw padded up to the warriors' den, Spottedtail was just waking up. Everyone else was still asleep, but Moonlight wasn't in the den. Spottedtail made a motion with his head for them to go outside. Once they did, Snowpaw purred and rubbed her pelt against his. His pelt had always been so warm! "I can't believe you're a warrior!" she mewed in a whisper so she wouldn't wake the cats in the warriors' den.

"Let's not forget that you're becoming a warrior, too," Spottedtail purred back. "Do you want to talk to Volestar? I'm sure she'll call the ceremony." Snowpaw nodded and they both padded toward the leader's den, their pelts brushing as they trotted side-by-side.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When the two arrived at Volestar's den, only Moonlight was there. "Where are Volestar and Mossfoot?" Spottedtail asked her. Snowpaw's fur tingled at the sound of his voice. Moonlight just shook her head, as if trying to get rid of a thought.

"Nothing, it's just, I overheard them talking," she meowed restlessly. Snowpaw blinked in confusion. What could Volestar and Mossfoot have to talk about? "Mossfoot's going to retire soon, and Volestar needs to pick a new deputy," she meowed, as if to answer Snowpaw's question.

Spottedtail's head dropped. "No offence, Snowpaw, but it can't be either of us. Volestar would pick someone with more experience as a warrior," he meowed. There was something odd in his voice, half sympathy and half longing.

"Well than who do you think she's going to pick?" Moonlight asked, tilting her head t the side, looking thoughtful. "Maybe Birdnose," she meowed at last. "Or Tigerstripe."

Spottedtail shook his head. "No, Birdnose might retire before that, even. The most obvious choice is Tigerstripe. Sandfur has a chance, though," he said. Snowpaw pictured her mentor becoming deputy. She would love to go around and brag that the Clan's deputy was her own mentor.

"But they were also talking about us getting apprentices!" Moonlight purred excitedly. "Only two of us can get one soon, though. Treekit and Riverkit are becoming apprentices soon."

Snowpaw gave her forepaw a quick lick. "Probably you and Silverwave. You two deserve apprentices," she meowed.

Moonlight exhaled. "If that's how it's going to work, I want Riverkit. Treekit would be too much work!" she grumbled.

"You three! Just what do you think you're doing in _my_ den!?" Volestar hissed, storming angrily into her den. Snowpaw and Spottedtail jumped, and Moonlight's tail started twitching like crazy. "Well?" Volestar growled. "Speak, you insolent piles of fox dung, before I throw you in a badger's hole!"

Spottedtail shuffled his paws uncertainly. "Snowpaw and I just wanted to ask you if you can call her ceremony, but you weren't here," he meowed softly. "Can you?"

Volestar sighed impatiently. "I guess I should. FlashClan needs more warriors. Maybe you might be useful," she growled, stalking out of her den. Snowpaw, Spottedtail, and Moonlight fell in behind her, ignoring Volestar's comment.

Volestar was just climbing up the Hightrees when Furyfur and Silverwave ran up to Snowpaw, mewing congratulations. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Hightrees for a meeting!" Volestar yowled. As soon as the Clan gathered around the Hightrees, Volestar continued. "I, Volestar, leader of FlashClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as warriors in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

An odd, warm feeling swept through Snowpaw's veins. She was about to achieve what every apprentice wished for. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. The Clan honors your skill and bravery as we welcome you as a full warrior of FlashClan." The Clan roared with excitement.

"Snowstorm! Snowstorm! Snowstorm!"

Volestar rested her muzzle on Snowstorm's head. Snowstorm gave her shoulder a respectful lick, and then jumped down to join the other warriors. "Snowstorm!" Spottedtail called as he ran up to the new warrior, pressing his muzzle to her flank. "I love you, Snowstorm," he whispered. Snowstorm let out a gentle purr.

"Snowstorm!" Silverwave cheered.

"Snowstorm! Snowstorm!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Just one last thing before you leave!" Furyfur pleaded to Snowstorm. The medicine cat had practically trapped her in the medicine cat den, claiming she needed to check her out.

"Furyfur, honestly! There's nothing wrong with me!" Snowstorm shouted.

Furyfur seemed offended. "I never said that! Honestly, Snowstorm, in all this confusion I'm stuck in the middle of, I just try to do my job as a medicine cat, and you accuse me of thinking something was _wrong with you_!?" she yowled. Snowstorm instantly knew not to say anything else. Furyfur continued surveying her. "Well, that's it," she murmured at last. "You're carrying Spottedtail's kits."

Snowstorm jumped. Furyfur just shook her head and started to pad out of the medicine cat den. Right at the entrance, she paused to mew, "Congratulations."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Again, sorry it took so long. Flames are welcome and please R&R. ~Furyfur**


	17. Bloody Gathering

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**Chapter 17: Bloody Gathering**

**A/N: A FuryXWreck chapter, you either love it or you hate it. Thank you to Snowstorm for being my beta and my most sophisticated character. =giggles=**

**Wreckstorm's POV**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wreckstorm, the newest warrior of HavocClan, felt more like a helpless kit. He felt like a mouse, dodging hunting cats, battling in vain for survival. The whole forest felt strange and harmful to him. He knew that he wouldn't feel this way if he had stayed with Furyfur and the rest of FlashClan. He would feel safe. But he knew that if he stayed with the Clan that had saved him from his terrible birth-Clan, HavocClan would attack, and maybe kill Furyfur.

"Wreckstorm," a bitter voice said behind him. He looked behind him to see his sister, Snakepaw. "You look troubled. Are you afraid you'll see Furypaw at the Gathering?" she teased. A glint in her eye told Wreckstorm she half-meant it.

Wreckstorm shook his head. "Her name is Furyfur now, and I'd be overjoyed if I saw her." His head dropped. "Even if she doesn't love me, I'll love her forever." Snakepaw gave him a half-sympathetic, half-angry look. Wreckstorm lifted his head and saw the entrance to the Tallrock. Almost at once, he spotted the beautiful white she-cat, a pool of moonlight making her pelt glimmer. What looked like Ivykit was sitting next to her, except she was bigger. A BeachClan warrior was talking to them. Wreckstorm didn't see a problem in padding right over.

Furyfur lashed her tail angrily as Wreckstorm approached. He couldn't find anything to do but ignore at and dug his muzzle into her pelt. Furyfur jumped away, hissing with rage. "What do you want?" she spat angrily, ice in her voice.

Wreckstorm's head immediately started to spin as he wondered if he should tell her the truth or not. "B-Boulderstar is dead," he choked. Furyfur's hazel eyes widened. Wreckstorm took a deep breath. "Don't tell anybody, but I killed him."

Furyfur jumped. "_You killed-_" she started yowling. Wreckstorm quickly silenced her with a flick of his tail. "You killed Boulderstar? Why?" she hissed, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I-I wanted to be deputy, and I got so mad at him for not picking me…"

Ivykit tilted her head. "Why are you whispering, Furyfur? What are you talking about?"

Furyfur got a worried look on her face, revealing that she didn't know what to say. Wreckstorm instantly got an idea. "We were talking about my new apprentice!" he mewed happily.

Ivykit released a warm smile. "That's great! I recently became Furyfur's apprentice! Can I meet yours?" she mewed excitedly.

"Of course! I think she's talking to my sister, Snakepaw. Her name is Deathpaw," Wreckstorm purred. Ivypaw ran excitedly over to Snakepaw and Deathpaw. Wreckstorm turned back to Furyfur. "My sister will become a warrior tomorrow, and Deathpaw's sister will be her apprentice."

Furyfur didn't look pleased. "If you, you lying, murderous traitor, killed Boulderstar, then who's the new leader?" she asked bitterly.

Wreckstorm shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough.," he muttered and padded toward Deathpaw and Snakepaw. The instant Deathpaw saw him, she raced over to him.

"Wreckstorm, Wreckstorm! Have you met Ivypaw?" the sleek black she-cat meowed. Ivypaw had a broad smile on her face. Wreckstorm was about to answer when he heard a yowl from a familiar leader. He turned to see Furyfur staring up in complete terror at the new leader of HavocClan. Wreckstorm ran over to her to comfort her, Deathpaw and Ivypaw behind him.

"Furyfur," Ivypaw began in shock. "Is that…?"

"Wreckstorm! That can't be…" she began, terrified. Wreckstorm rubbed his pelt against hers to calm her. The ginger HavocClan leader started to speak.

"I am Rosestar, the new leader of HavocClan. Boulderstar has died of disease. I have recently gained my nine lives from StarClan and became leader of HavocClan for the second time. I have made Wreckstorm my deputy," the ginger she-cat yowled, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Wreckstorm!" Furyfur hissed in a whisper. "You're so greedy!" The medicine cat paused. "That's Rosefur! My mentor! She didn't die?"

Wreckstorm shook his head. "She ran away back to HavocClan so she could become leader. I wanted to tell you…" Wreckstorm was about to tell her more, but Furyfur was running toward Rosestar. She sat directly below the HavocClan leader with gleaming hazel eyes, obviously glad she was alive. To Wreckstorm's disbelief, Rosestar looked down at her with a warm smile and a nod hello.

"We have one new warrior and one new apprentice, namely Wreckstorm and Deathpaw. Snakepaw will become a warrior tomorrow," Rosestar meowed and stepped back.

Lightningstar stepped up. "Wildpelt has become a warrior. Other than this, not much has changed since the last Gathering. We have scented dog on our way here, but it is very stale, and nobody should worry. This is all," the leader said, backing up.

Volestar charged forward. "We have eyes, you know!" she yowled. Everybody started to murmur to each other, wondering if something was wrong. "Do you think we can't see that Rosestar was our medicine cat? Furyfur? What do you think of this?" the FlashClan leader glared at the medicine cat.

"Volestar, she's alive."

"I can see that! HavocClan stole Rosestar from FlashClan! They will pay _right now_! Since Furyfur is the closest to Rosestar, she will fight any HavocClan cat for Rosestar to come back as our medicine cat!" Volestar yowled. "And don't any of you give me that 'peaceful Gathering' dung!"

Rosestar glared at Volestar as wails of protest rose from the cats. "Very well, Rosestar. However, I do not wish for war, only this battle. Wreckstorm, you will fight Furyfur."

Wreckstorm felt terrified. He couldn't fight his true love! Snakepaw noticed his fear and drew herself in circles around him slyly, taunting him with her tail. "You're a warrior, she's a medicine cat. Are you afraid? HavocClan cats are never afraid."

All the cats of the Clans formed a circle around Furyfur and Wreckstorm, giving them plenty of room. Furyfur's voice still rung in Wreckstorm's ears. _Two paths of hatred will cross and separate, all hope seemingly loss, but all will be clear soon_. Furyfur unsheathed her claws, lashing her tail, and gave Wreckstorm a hard glare. Wreckstorm just sat there, not knowing what to do. No matter what happened, he wouldn't-he couldn't-bring himself to fight her. Not even if she was about to kill him. He loved her with all of his heart. Furyfur hissed and leaped toward him, claws first. Wreckstorm held his ground, closed his eyes tight, and felt claws raking at his neck. He fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious, as Furyfur continued to slash at him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wreckstorm awoke to find himself in the HavocClan medicine cat den. Tornsong, the medicine cat, was standing above him. A gash on his throat stung like crazy. "You missed it. When Furyfur knocked you unconscious, she kept slashing at you. Rosestar jumped her to make her stop. She might be dead," she meowed, a sad look in her eye. Wreckstorm tried to leap up, but the pain pinned him down.

"What do you mean she might be dead? Was it bad? Was she breathing?" Wreckstorm rasped. His mind was buzzing with worry for the medicine cat. He hardly noticed Snakepaw and Deathpaw walk into the den. Snakepaw had a proud look on her face.

"Wreckstorm, you missed my ceremony. I'm Snakeheart now!" his sister mewed excitedly. "I also got my apprentice!" A small ginger she-cat marched proudly into the den. "Wreckstorm, meet Deathpaw's sister and my apprentice, Fearpaw." Fearpaw bowed in greeting to the deputy.

"Hello, Wreckstorm. If you don't mind, can you tell me about how you lost to a FlashClan medicine cat?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was three sunrises since the Gathering. Wreckstorm was now able to walk and train his apprentice. But first, he wanted to meet Furyfur. He headed out of the camp and toward FlashClan territory. Near the border, he ran into a hunting patrol of Moonlight, Spottedtail, and Sunnypaw. "Is it all right if I speak to Furyfur?" he said to them. "I mean no harm." Spottedtail and Moonlight shared a hesitating glance and went to get Furyfur. Only she came back to meet him.

"What do you want?" Furyfur spat icily.

Wreckstorm rubbed his pelt against hers. "I'm so glad you're alive. I wouldn't hurt you, no matter what. Its all my fault Rosestar hurt you. I'm sorry."

Furyfur sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you either, but sometimes I don't get to decide."

"I guess that makes me a coward, to be the one not to fight."

"No way!" Furyfur snapped. She paused and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I want to love you, Wreckstorm, I really do, but StarClan forbade me," she mewed sympathetically. Wreckstorm gave her a quick lick.

It was Wreckstorm's turn to sigh. "I better go. They'll worry about me. Can you stop hating me?"

"I don't hate you, Wreckstorm. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Wreckstorm whispered sadly. He turned around and stalked away into the forest back to HavocClan, just as he left before.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Another sad chapter. As you probably noticed, I write a lot of Furyfur's POV chapters, especially these few. Since this is basically Furyfur's problem, I will need a few more chapters with her. When this stops, in a few chapters, I will stop with all the Furyfur's POV. ~Furyfur**


	18. Deathpaw's Surprise

**FlashClan**

**By Furyfur**

**Chapter 18: Deathpaw's Surprise**

**Deathpaw's POV**

**A/N: I don't own warriors but I do own these characters. For those of you wondering why a queen would name a kit Deathkit, the answer comes later in the story.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deathpaw stepped out of the apprentices' den and stretched. It was her first day as an apprentice of HavocClan, and her mentor was deputy! The black she-cat shook out her fur and trotted toward the exit of the camp. She was about to step out for hunting when her fierce-looking mentor jumped in front of her. "Just where do you think you're going?" he growled through bared teeth.

"Nowhere. J-Just hunting, Wreckstorm."

Wreckstorm's eyes softened. "I'll give you some battle training later, Deathpaw. I have something to do first. Wait until Snakeheart wakes up, then ask her to take you training with Fearpaw. If I'm not back before sunhigh, alert the Clan," he meowed softly, turning around and trotting out of the camp. Wreckstorm had been doing this a lot to Deathpaw lately, so Deathpaw decided to ask someone where he goes all the time. She turned around and headed straight toward the leader's den.

"Rosestar? It's Deathpaw. May I come in?" she called.

"Come in, Deathpaw," the leader answered. Deathpaw padded into the rather dark den. "Is there a problem?"

"I just noticed that Wreckstorm keeps going off somewhere else instead of mentoring me. Would you happen to know where he goes?" she asked politely.

Rosestar got a warm smile on her face. "I didn't think it would get around to you. Wreckstorm doesn't want any cats to know. However, I came to run into him. You can know, but keep it secret," she meowed, warningly. She leaned a mouse-length closer. "Did you see the white she-cat Wreckstorm couldn't keep away from at the Gathering?" Deathpaw nodded. "Wreckstorm, he loves her, but she doesn't love him back. She knows it's against the warrior code, which, as a medicine cat, she is terrified to break. Wreckstorm…" Rosestar sighed heavily. "Wreckstorm goes to meet her every day. He's trying to break her of the warrior code."

Deathpaw felt a determined feeling pulsing through her veins. "Perhaps I can catch up with him and stop him? He _is_ breaking the warrior code," she mewed. Without waiting for an answer, she bolted outside the den. She saw Tornsong coming back from collecting herbs. Deathpaw mewed her hello.

"Where are you going, Deathpaw?" Tornsong asked the apprentice.

Deathpaw remembered how Rosestar had told her to keep it secret. "I'm just going to find Wreckstorm, Tornsong. I think he went out hunting, and Rosestar needs him for something."

Tornsong looked surprised, worried, and frightened at the same time. She shuffled her paws. "Deathpaw…I think it's best to leave him be."

"But Rosestar…"

"I know about Wreckstorm and Furyfur," Tornsong blurted. Deathpaw stood in shock. She was about to ask questions when Tornsong cut her off. "Wreckstorm and I share a very close relationship, even if he does not know. I ask you not to go after him." Tornsong turned and walked away. Deathpaw stood quietly and blinked in confusion. A war about what to do next battled in her head. Eventually one side claimed victory over the other. Deathpaw turned around and headed out to find Wreckstorm.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deathpaw was still on her way to find Wreckstorm. All of a sudden, she spotted red berries hanging from a vine. Deathberries. She had been warned about those when she was a kit. One bite could kill you. She ignored them and moved on. The leaves were warm beneath her paws. All of a sudden, she felt something cold and wet with one paw. She looked down to realize that one claw had dug into a fallen deathberry. Her heartbeat quickened. She turned around, raced as fast as she could back to camp, and flung herself into the medicine cat den. Tornsong noticed her claw at once, coated in the juice of the deathberry. "Don't worry," she teased. "It didn't enter your blood. It shouldn't do any harm at all. By the way, Deathpaw, Wreckstorm is back."

Deathpaw didn't know why, but her eyes widened and the bile of panic rose in her throat. She quickly mewed goodbye to Tornsong and raced toward Rosestar's den, faster then she had ever ran before. When she entered the den, her jaw dropped in fear and surprise.

Rosestar was lying on the ground of the den, bloody and still. Wreckstorm was lumbering above her body, claws dripping with her blood.

"Wreckstorm…" was all Deathpaw managed to force out. Looking at Rosestar's dead body…Wreckstorm's sinister glare…it explained all she needed to know.

"Deathpaw, if you tell a soul about this, you'll be crowfood."

"But why did you…"

"Because I deserve power over this useless Clan. If you dare deny this, I can handle without a nosy apprentice."

"Wreckstorm, you killed her! Just for power over our Clan…have you gone mad?" Deathpaw growled. Anger flashed in Wreckstorm's eyes. He raised a forepaw high in the air, and brought it down fast as lightning to slash Deathpaw straight down the back. Deathpaw gave a useless, pitiful yowl and winced in pain, rolling onto her side.

"I don't need to kill you. You can run. Run to somewhere else, just don't come back to HavocClan." Deathpaw slowly but jerkily lifted herself up and padded out of the den, head and tail both down. She limped outside and headed out of the camp forever.

Fearpaw noticed her leaving. "Deathpaw, you're covered in blood! Where are you going? Come on, let's see Tornsong. That gash looks deep!"

Fearpaw nudged Deathpaw toward Tornsong's den, but Deathpaw stopped her. "I can't be here anymore. Fearpaw, Wreckstorm killed Rosestar. And…he gave me this gash and exiled me."

Fearpaw was shocked. "Wreckstorm killed Rosestar? But he seemed so nice at first! Why did he do it?" Fearpaw demanded. Deathpaw hung her head and didn't answer. Fearpaw's gaze softened. "Well, if you have to leave, I'm coming with you. You won't live out there on your own with that gash."

"Thanks, Fearpaw."

Deathpaw and Fearpaw set off into the forest…arguing about where they would go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deathpaw limped into the FlashClan camp, Fearpaw nudging her along. The cats of FlashClan gasped at the bleeding cats entering the camp, reeking of HavocClan. The white she-cat, Furyfur, didn't look surprised at all. A look on her face said, "Wreckstorm did it, didn't he?" Furyfur walked right over to them. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"No wonder Wreckstorm loves her," Fearpaw whispered bitterly to Deathpaw. "She's just as harsh as he can be!"

Deathpaw took a deep breath and explained everything. Furyfur pawed at the ground and wailed. "Rosestar is dead? Oh, StarClan! For real this time?"

"What do you mean?" Fearpaw asked.

"Rosestar used to be FlashClan's medicine cat. She got in a fight with Wreckstorm when he was an apprentice…a battle that _neither_ of them won. Rosestar revealed that she used to be HavocClan's leader. During a battle with HavocClan, everybody _claimed_ she died. Last Gathering, we figured out that Rosestar had just managed to run away back to _HavocClan_ to become leader for the _second time_. She was my mentor, and _Wreckstorm killed her_!!!" Furyfur scratched angrily at the ground.

"Wr-Wreckstorm gave Deathpaw this gash," Fearpaw explained, her voice shaking from fear of Furyfur's hostility. "Can you please take care of her?"

"Absolutely not!" Volestar burst unexpectedly into the crowd of cats. "We will have nothing to do with this! It's HavocClan's problem!"

"But Volestar," Silverwave interrupted. "This involves FlashClan, too!"

Volestar swung her head toward Silverwave, who shrunk down because of Volestar's glare. "Enough!" she spat. "This does not involve FlashClan, it only involves Furyfur! Well, I won't allow any of it in our territory! Furyfur, I herby sentence you to _exile_!" Shocked gasps rose from the cats. Furyfur almost didn't react, just stared hard into Volestar's eyes challengingly.

"I'll go, Volestar, but mark my words. This will all come back on you in the future." Furyfur turned around and padded out of the camp.

"But Furyfur!" Ivypaw protested, leaping in front of her. "I'm not ready to become a medicine cat yet! I can't do it! Not without you!"

"Bye!" Spottedtail called happily. "Have a safe trip! Watch out for badgers! StarClan go with you!" He nudged Furyfur toward the exit of the camp. Furyfur turned around and swiped at him, giving him a scratch on the nose. "I was just kidding!"

Snowstorm, Ivypaw, and Silverwave crowded around Furyfur, mewing goodbye. Moonlight, however, stood a distance behind Volestar, glaring at her. All Deathpaw could do was watch in terror. Moonlight raised a paw, claws unsheathed, and flung it right at the back of Volestar's neck. Volestar let out an ear-splitting yowl of pain and fell to the floor, unconscious. A few heartbeats later, she woke up, on her eighth life.

"Damn it, what do you think you're doing???"

"Get her, guys!" Moonlight screeched, jumping on her again. Other cats hesitated, then, one by one, began to jump on her, too. When the group of cats parted, Volestar was lying on the ground, dead. "You aren't very nice," Moonlight panted to the dying leader. Everybody turned to Furyfur. The scar on her eye made her twice as frightening. She turned around and padded out of the camp, head held high.

It was obvious to everybody that Furyfur made the final blow.

"It will come back on FlashClan," she promised.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We won't stay for long," Fearpaw assured. "But we need Deathpaw's gash to heal."

Moonlight blinked. "A young cat being exiled from HavocClan is old news. I'm sure our _new leader_ will let you stay as long as you need to. When he comes back from Mothermouth, we'll get you all fixed up."

"What do you think Furyfur meant by 'It will all come back on FlashClan?'" Deathpaw dared to ask.

Moonlight was about to answer, when Silverwave ran up to the three cats. "Moonlight, happy news! We're getting apprentices!" she meowed happily.

Moonlight wasn't nearly as excited. "I want Riverkit. I hope I get Riverkit. Treekit is too rough."

"You're so picky. You should be happy to get an apprentice either way."

"Treekit almost scratched my nose off when I was playing with him!"

"It's just like you to be playing with kits."

Moonlight shrugged. Snowstorm padded up to them. "Mossstar is back. So is Ivypaw." The warriors glanced excitedly at each other and padded outside the den. Ivypaw and a strong looking cat were entering the camp.

Deathpaw ran over to Ivypaw as quickly as she could with her injury. "Ivypaw!" she meowed.

Ivypaw smiled. "You can call me Ivyheart now. I'm medicine cat." Her smile faded. "I shouldn't be, though. Furyfur never did anything wrong." Deathpaw pushed against her, trying to comfort her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Hightree for a meeting!" the new leader called.

"It's announcing all the stuff that just happened. We need to stop that gash from bleeding. Come with me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Thank you, Ivyheart!" Deathpaw called, padding out of the den. She immediately spotted Silverwave and mewed her greeting. "What did your new leader say?"

"Mossstar announced that he was the new leader and Ivyheart was the new medicine cat. He also gave me Riverpaw and Moonlight Treepaw. If you want to talk to her, she's in her den sulking." Deathpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "He still needs to decide on a deputy, but he has plenty of time for that. Are you hungry, Deathpaw?"

Before anybody else could speak, another yowl sounded from the Hightree. "Mossstar," Silverwave said. "Come on, you come, too."

"Cats of FlashClan," Mossstar said. "I've decided to accept Deathpaw and Fearpaw into the Clan permanently. Fearpaw, your mentor will be Spottedtail. I now confirm your apprentice name, Fearpaw." Fearpaw and Spottedtail touched noses, both of them beaming. "Deathpaw, because of your injury, you will be a medicine cat apprentice to Ivyheart." Ivyheart looked surprised, then happily touched noses with Deathpaw. "I now confirm you apprentice name, Deathpaw. I've also decided on my deputy. Moonlight, you will be deputy of FlashClan."

Moonlight got a reluctant look on her face. "But I don't _wanna_ be deputy!" she whined.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Silverwave called.

"No, me!" shouted Spottedtail.

"Enough of this!" Mossstar yowled. "My choice is Moonlight."

Moonlight climbed up the Hightree. "Okay, I guess I'll be deputy." She climbed back down, proud of her speech.

Deathpaw grinned. She was going to be a medicine cat! She was happy, except for a jabbing feeling in her gut that told her something wasn't right about this.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yay! Cliffy! R&R. ~Furyfur**


	19. Unneeded Blood

**FlashClan**

**Chapter 19: Unneeded Blood**

**Furyfur's POV**

**A/N: If Snowstorm seems rotten in this chapter, don't blame me. Blame her. Also, the whole "what Wreckstorm did to Furyfur" thing is explained in Snowstorm's story. But it's perverted, so…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Furyfur did not care what happened. No. She didn't care what happened to Volestar, Snowstorm, Spottedtail, Wreckstorm, herself…not even FlashClan. _Especially_ not FlashClan. All those idiots could do was bicker… And choosing terrible deputies to become terrible leaders was not the way to succeed as a Clan. And no, she did not belong there. No decent cat belonged there. Not with those…Those _badgers_! And some of them actually expected her to stay? Not a single cat could ever stand up and say no to this blasphemy, so now they're all confused and numbskulled. They all want to know where she was going, but someone would just have to be smart and figure it out. She knew where she was going.

She was going straight to HavocClan camp.

Snakeheart was guarding the camp. Her tough warrior-like appearance make Furyfur jump, and she felt a surprised kick in her belly. _Oh, StarClan…_ Furyfur prayed. _Not now. I have to tell Wreckstorm first…_Clumsy, Furyfur trampled across the leaves to try and reach Snakeheart. A sharp pain pierced her face. Pulling back, she realized she was so dizzy she ran headfirst into a tree. Twice as hotheaded as before and now embarrassed, Furyfur walked away from the tree as if nothing had happened. Snakeheart seemed to notice, though. She called out rather quietly, frightened as a new warrior. Furyfur, timidly hiding her mistake, turned toward Snakeheart's call and found her. Snakeheart jumped.

"It's alright," Furyfur mumbled, still a little dizzy. Recovering her lost sanity, she spoke with a more polite tone. "May I speak to Wreckstorm?"

Snakeheart, a little confused by Furyfur's stumble, hesitated. "He's Wreckstar now," she started, stalling time to think. Her face suddenly admitted defeated. "You may see him. Come with me." Furyfur nodded. Snakeheart turned and started toward the camp. Furyfur tried to follow, but kept swerving left-to-right. Almost hitting a tree again, she felt another kick, and stopped to retain her balance. Staring straight ahead, Furyfur tried to get a good look at Snakeheart, who seemed to…multiply? Furyfur could see two of Snakeheart walking away—Two of everything. Sure that she was seeing things, Furyfur shook her head and walked after her, still wobbling. Strange things were beginning to happen, and Furyfur was getting worried. It shouldn't…_happen_…until a few more sunrises. Even so, that was too close.

It seemed to take forever to get into the camp and to Wreckstorm's den. _Why is my eye stinging…?_ She thought.Furyfur still couldn't see straight, but she was sure she could feel all eyes on her. The normal buzz of a Clan camp went silent. No surprise—she still reeked of FlashClan. "Wreckstar, my brother, you have a visitor," Snakeheart called into the pitch-black den.

Wreckstorm, even though he was a leader, still poked his head out of his den in a kit-like manner. He seemed even more like a child when his face lit up, his blue eyes glimmering. "Furyfur! What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" he purred happily. From a normal leader, that would've been angry and accusing. For a killer, Wreckstorm was still a kitten on the inside. Wreckstorm took a long leap out of the den, placed his muzzle on Furyfur's neck, and shoved her into the den. It was really just a tiny nudge, but Furyfur, being as weak as she was right now, was forced into the den with great power. She let out a tiny wince. "Sorry, did I push you too hard?"

Furyfur, usually bold, would've slashed Wreckstorm down the nose for saying that. Any cat, for that matter. But something made Furyfur feel no anger, just embarrassment. Flustered, Furyfur shook herself to forget it. "Wreckstorm, I came to tell you that…"

"Furyfur," Wreckstorm interrupted, still slightly teasing. "Call me Wreckstar."

Furyfur, feeling the only way to get him to shut up was to flirt, pressed her nose to his flank. "I like Wreckstorm better," she purred. A loud rumble came from Wreckstorm's throat as her pressed against her too. _There. _Furyfur thought. _He ought to let me talk now. I can't believe I'm actually doing this…Gross! I hate you, Wreckstorm! _"Listen, I…"

"Furyfur," Wreckstorm interrupted once more, pulling away. Furyfur didn't seem to realize she was perched on Wreckstorm to hold herself up, and as Wreckstorm moved, Furyfur fell over onto the floor of the den. _Wait, did I…?_ "Furyfur, are you okay?" Wreckstorm asked. "You seem kind of off today. Snakeheart said you fell right into a tree."

_Oh…That would explain why my eye hurts._

"I did. It was a stupid mistake. I wasn't looking were I was…"

"Furyfur," Wreckstorm said again. Furyfur looked at Wreckstorm as if she wasn't mad at him. _Can I please finish a sentence now??? _she thought, as a mental message to Wreckstorm. "Furyfur…" Wreckstorm started again. Another pang of dizziness entered Furyfur, and she felt as if she might topple over. "I've been thinking…" _Oh, no, Wreckstorm, don't come near me now! _Furyfur braced herself, thinking Wreckstorm would…do something bad. _If he did it once, he probably will do it again! No, Wreckstorm, please no…_As she continued to think this, she kept getting dizzier and dizzier, until the moment when she just couldn't take it any longer… "Do you want to join me?"

The dizziness stopped altogether. "Do I want to…what?"

"Join me," Wreckstorm purred. "Join me in my rule over HavocClan. I can get my finest warriors to teach you…"

_Enough! _"_Wreckstorm_," Furyfur spat at the top of her lungs. "_Let me speak, now!_"

Wreckstorm paused, looking confused. _Whoops…He probably didn't expect that… _"What is it, Furyfur?"

Furyfur, losing her anger, bowed her head in shame. She knew what to say next. She'd known a while before, and never told anyone yet. She had practiced what to say to Wreckstorm, and in all this anger and confusion, she had forgotten it. Now, there was only one way to tell him. "Wreckstorm…" she began softly, trembling uncontrollably. Wreckstorm almost looked worried at her shaking so much. "…I'm carrying your kits." All the heaviness inside her heart seemed to let go, along with a big breath of air. She looked up at Wreckstorm to see his reaction.

Wreckstorm was very pleased. He rubbed his pelt against hers, purring. Furyfur was once again pushed over by his strength. Still, she seemed offended. Everything has changed for her, and nothing had changed for him. Even worse, it was all _his_ fault for…_attacking _her like that. The only thing that changed for him was…he could call Furyfur _his_ now. That was the one thing Furyfur never wanted. Furyfur had always gotten angry easily, and now Wreckstorm was pleased that she was suffering. There was one thing Furyfur did to cats like that. She unsheathed her claws.

…and slowly began to slaughter him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been two sunrises since she had killed Wreckstorm. She now realized that she loved him back. Now, of all times…Her regret was getting worse with every heartbeat that passed. Sheathing and unsheathing her claws, she now wandered aimlessly across the forest. No goal, no limit, no…heart. Has any cat ever been where she was going? She had gone far beyond the Tworocks, beyond BeachClan territory. She could remember a rumor about a kittypet farm somewhere around where she was going. If she found it, then she would've traveled farther than any Clan cat. If she kept going beyond that, she could probably keep her record. Pushing her way through a thick bramble, Furyfur felt thorns dig into her flesh. Ignoring them, what was really bugging her was the constant kicking in her belly. As she finally made her way through the bramble, she spotted the kittypet farm. It was a bit of a surprise, but what really shocked her was a golden-brown tom sitting in the clearing ahead of her. She felt the dizziness come up again, and almost fell over to the side. She stuck a foreleg out to stop her from falling, but accidentally stepped on a leaf. The tom turned around. He was wearing a red collar.

"A kittypet!" Furyfur snarled, heart beating fast.

"A wild cat…!" the kittypet said in somewhat awe. Furyfur unsheathed her claws, ready to chase it away, but it was smiling. It was a big, welcome smile. At once, she began to question why she would chase it out. It was its farm, anyway. The tom ran right over to her, eager to meet her. "I'm Troy," it…_he _said. "What's your name?"

"Furyfur."

"Furyfur," Troy echoed thoughtfully. "That's an odd name. I've never heard a name like that before." Steaming once again, Furyfur unsheathed her claws. Of course he's never heard a name like that! He's a good-for-nothing kittypet that stays locked up in a soft farm all day!

Furyfur bared her teeth. "_Well_," she retorted. "Like _your_ name isn't any odder, and _I've _never heard a name like _that_." Furyfur stuck her nose up in the air.

Troy, thinking it was a joke, let out a _mrr-ow_ of laughter. This agitated Furyfur even more. "I've never seen a wild cat before," Troy said, studying her thoroughly. "I'm told they don't come here."

_By who?_ Furyfur questioned in her head. This seemed to be the only farm in the area, and from the looks of him, Troy was groomed so much, he was obviously the only cat on the farm. Shaking the unanswerable question away, Furyfur had to sigh wistfully. "You've been told right."

Troy didn't seem to quite understand her pain. Another sign he was the only cat. "Then why are you here?" he asked. Furyfur just looked up at him sadly. _Yep, he's the only cat, _she told herself.

As Troy continued to stare, Furyfur sighed again. His green eyes swallowed her up, and she, defeated, told him the whole story, trembling the whole time. She told him about her bond with her mentor being destroyed not once, but twice, Wreckstorm's evil plot and grip on her, all the cats that died, and her unimaginable love for the most wicked cat in all the Clans. With another stupid look from Troy, Furyfur sighed, more irritated this time, and explained the concept of Clans to him. "That must be harsh on you," he purred sympathetically. His sudden change of understanding made Furyfur look up at him, confused. At the loss of guard, Furyfur's forelegs both began to tremble from holding her up so long. Troy seemed to notice, and looked at her with those green eyes again. They seemed to have a life of their own.

"You look weak and tired. Why don't you come into my farm?"

Furyfur froze. Kittypets were weak, and she was never afraid of them, but something about that idea had her terrified. "No, ah, I don't think I…" Her legs began to tremble again.

"Come to think of it, Furyfur is a pretty name."

At these words, Furyfur was overcome with sudden, new emotion. She'd never felt like that before. "If it isn't too much trouble…"

"No trouble at all. The food may not be as good as it is in the wild, but it almost never runs out." Furyfur pondered the idea. She would need somewhere to stay, since she was so weak…Just until she could have kits and leave…It wouldn't be so long now…

"Okay," Furyfur decided. "I guess I can stay for just a little while."

"Yay!" Troy mewed happily, forgetting everything again. "Come inside—I'll show you how easy a house cat lives!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Terrible nightmares haunted Furyfur's dreams at night. They were all lined up, and presented each other one at a time, each making her the most scared she's ever been in her life. One about Wreckstorm finding his way into the kittypet farm and putting a spell on Troy. One about the farm catching on fire and burning both Troy and her up. A lot about all the terrible things that could happen to her while she was asleep in an unfamiliar place like this. Were these things what were scaring her about this welcoming place?

But one nightmare—the very last one—was about a cross dimension of some sort. The right side of the dimension was Troy's kittypet yard, with welcoming maple trees the color of leaf-fall and a ground of soft leaves that make no sound when you walk across them. In the middle, a big twoleg nest with a touch-me-not appearance. Troy sat in the middle of the leaves, his tail swaying lightly from side-to-side, the warm smile on his face and his big green eyes that you could get lost in, and travel for days and days and never find your way out. On the other side of the dimension, however, was a much scarier picture. The HavocClan camp, the sky black with no moon. Thorns and bristles lay on the ground. Wreckstorm's dead body lay in the middle. Even though Wreckstorm was dead, his teeth were still bared and his tail…was moving! Lashing back-and-forth. Furyfur was overcome by a terrible feeling. Something wasn't right. With a closer look, Furyfur could see that even thought Wreckstorm was lying dead, he was mumbling something. Furyfur moved closer.

"Only me."

Wreckstorm was mumbling "only me" over and over again.

Furyfur moved closer. "Only you," she whispered, overcome by fear and emotion. "I'm sorry. Only you."

Wreckstorm stopped murmuring and stood up. Furyfur wailed and jumped backwards. He swung his head toward the side with Troy. He sprang, his long legs bouncing off the ground, so strong the ground could crumble. Troy's smile turned shocked, and he wailed as Wreckstorm slaughtered him. The wail was helpless, as well as unforgettable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Furyfur snapped into reality, waking up. Troy who was sleeping next to her without her knowing, felt her stir and rose. _Oh, StarClan, was he…? _"Furyfur, good morning!" he murmured happily. "Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?"

Furyfur didn't answer and stared. Why did he always go from understanding to knowing nothing?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. Why are you acting so worried?"

Troy pushed against her flank. "Of course, I'm concerned about you."

"Concerned…about…me?"

Troy pulled away and smiled. "Of course. It's hard not to, the way I love you."

The bad feeling in Furyfur's stomach grew worse. _He what??? _A feeling f anger and frustration rushed through her. She unsheathed her claws. She had to. Only Wreckstorm. "Like I haven't heard that one before!" she snapped. She sunk her teeth into his neck, blinded by anger. Troy wailed, confused as well as in pain. At the wail, Furyfur froze of a long few heartbeats. Blood poured in-between her teeth. She pulled away. Troy was lying on the carpet, bleeding. It was the exact same blood she saw in her dream. Did she just kill Troy with…with Wreckstorm? It was Troy's blood…

…and that blood did not need to be spilled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few sunrises since Furyfur had killed Troy, thoughts that would normally seem insane were beginning to cloud her brain, pushing away thoughts that made sense. She was a victim of Wreckstorm's now. He had taken over her brain, and now she can't think for herself. Only Wreckstorm, only Wreckstorm. No more thinking for herself, only Wreckstorm.

As Furyfur broke through the underbrush, she came across a clearing with bright red berries. She felt another kick in her stomach. A strong one. She sighed. The kits were going to come soon, like it or not. Father or no father. _Wait, am I maybe…Missing him? No way! StarClan, destroy me for what I have done! _She lay down, counting the seconds. She used to be jealous of Snowstorm's kitting, now she regretted ever meeting Wreckstorm. _Oh, no! Snowstorm's kitting! I wonder if…This is no time to worry about that. I taught Ivypaw enough…I hope._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a long time in the clearing, or at least according to Furyfur's short attention span. The kitting was successful. _What's with their pelts? That's weird…I guess it's because of all the excitement. _She now has five healthy kits and was licking them. Barely any of them had a pelt like Furyfur or Wreckstorm. A ginger she-kit pawed at a fire-orange tomkit. She named the she-kit Rosekit, after her mentor who taught her everything, and never deserved to have her life fall short. She named the tomkit Havockit, after the cruel leader killed during Wreckstorm's fight for power. A dark brown tomkit didn't seem to notice the other kits. She named it Boulderkit, after the cat that worked for his life to become leader, but instead of leadership, he saw blood.

What touched Furyfur the most was two kits, a white she-kit, taking after her, and a gray tomkit, taking after Wreckstorm. They were sleeping with each other, the she-kit's head rested on the tomkit. She named the she-kit Furykit, after her mother who killed many cats in order to stop only one of them. The tomkit was Wreckkit, after the cat who may have caused all this death, but in his heart, never wanted any of this to happen.

Furyfur sighed once more. She couldn't leave her kits—Wreckstorm's as well as hers—sitting there to die. She nudged them along, off to find a place where they could live and grow—with no parents.

Her first stop was HavocClan.

Since she wasn't dizzy anymore, she could make her way there with much less of a problem. Where she had previously seen Snakeheart, nobody was there. Furyfur couldn't help but utter a stupid smile when she passed the tree she ran into. The smile clearly shouted: "Ha, I outsmarted you, stupid tree!" Shaking off the crazy idea of saying that out loud, Furyfur kept walking. Into the camp she went, her kits stumbling behind. She paused every few seconds for them to catch up with her. This time, she could clearly see all the HavocClan cats staring.

"That's Furyfur, she killed our leader."

"What's she doing back again?"

"Maybe to kill Bloodstar."

"Should we chase her out?"

"No, it's too dangerous for us."

Furyfur listened contently. Above all the insults they murmured, she was quite proud at some of it. A fierce-looking warrior with an fiery pelt stalked up to her. "Who do you think you are, walking into my territory like this?" he growled.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I'm Furyfur."

More murmuring rose from the Clan.

"It is her! It is her!"

"Wreckstar loved _that thing_?"

"She's all tattered up."

"Could those be Wreckstar's kits?"

"Now," Furyfur spat. "Who might you be? I haven't seen you here before."

"Bloodstar, new leader of HavocClan. Your mate was my leader."

"Mate??? Wreckstorm—Wreckstar, I mean—was never my mate! I'm gave birth to his kits because he-"

"He told me about that."

"Good, because I don't want to have to explain it," Furyfur spat bitterly. A shiver went up her spine. _Eww…_

"What business do you have here?" Bloodstar boomed. Furyfur, unimpressed by his hostility, just lashed her tail and gave a warning snarl. _Watch it, you worm. I killed your leader and I'm sure I can kill you, too. _Bloodstar got the mental message. He recoiled a bit.

"With this new challenge, it will require you to have a heart," Furyfur hissed. Some apprentices in the background gave each other an "as if" glance. Furyfur found herself with a stupid smile. Bloodstar gave her an "I'm going to claw your nose off if you don't stop poisoning my Clan" look, and Furyfur sat politely once more. "I require you to take care of my newborn kits. Wait until they are _six moons old exactly _to become apprentices. Or is that too slow for you?" she hissed. Most of HavocClan was somewhat on her side now, because they were giggling and taunting Bloodstar with everything Furyfur said. She flashed them a smile. Bloodstar sheathed and unsheathed his claws, trying to let out anger and replace it with tolerance.

"I respect you, Furyfur, because Wreckstar respected you," Bloodstar said. There was another message in his voice: "I'm only saying this so I can make myself believe it."

More giggles from the Clan.

Bloodstar sighed, defeated. _You lose! _"I will take these kits and train them to warriors. You will not be displeased."

"Let's hope not," Furyfur mewed playfully. The Clan continued to giggle. Furyfur forgot about the pain in her heart with all this fun, and now that she realized it was over, she nudged Boulderkit, Havockit, and Rosekit toward Bloodstar, a piece of her heart going with them. An empty feeling overcame her. "Goodbye, my kits," she whispered. She bowed her head in thanks to Boulderstar. After a mew goodbye to the whole Clan, she started toward her next destination.

Her former Clan.

_Well…I just couldn't bring myself to leave Wreckkit in HavocClan. It was HavocClan that taught Wreckstorm all that evil, and I had to kill him. I don't want that to happen to this one…_

Pushing through the underbrush, she saw the tree again. The tree was teasing her. This time, she had nothing to lose. "Hello, tree. I hate your guts," she said out loud. "I want you to wither to the ground. Or burn in a fire."

Gathering what was left of her sanity, she stopped talking to the tree and left back to FlashClan.

When she reached the border, she could see Kinkfoot guarding the camp, apparently deep in thought about something. "Kinkfoot," she greeted. "Did anybody miss me?"

Kinkfoot jumped three fox-lengths into the air and turned to look at her. "F-F-F-F-Furyfur??? How did you…Wh-When did you…It's been so long!" he mewed. As Furyfur was about to answer, Kinkfoot leaped behind her, gave her a nudge toward the camp, leaped back, and bolted. "Come on…Please, please…Come into the camp…!" Furyfur tried her best to follow, keeping a slow pace so her remaining kits could follow. It was a heartbreaking time, but Furyfur still found herself smiling. She'd never wanted to see this Clan again, but now that she had a chance to, it was like a family reunion. Glancing at every tree she passed, she gave them a message from her brain. _You won't trick me this time!_

"Everybody!" Furyfur heard Kinkfoot yell. "Furyfur is back!" Furyfur entered the camp, an immediate blast of sunlight in her eyes. Compared to the road she'd been on, the camp was like StarClan with shimmering lights and welcoming faces of lost ones.

"Furyfur?"

"She's back?"

"Furyfur!"

"She's back!"

Moonlight pounced on to of her, knocking her over and just barely missing Furykit. "Buddy!"

All Spottedtail could do was frown.

Silverwave ran up to her. "Are those kits???" she gasped in shock. Furyfur kept smiling, using her remaining energy to try and push Moonlight away, but Moonlight had _actually_ eaten something over the past time and kept her pinned down.

"They're mine," Furyfur grunted under Moonlight's weight.

"Moonlight, get off of her!"

"No, it's fine, I missed her, too."

"Yay!" Moonlight squealed. Realizing she was acting like more of a kit than Wreckstorm, her eyes turned embarrassed and she lifted herself up. "Sorry."

Furyfur got up. Something was missing. "Where's Snowstorm?" she rasped, fear creeping up her. Had she been gone long enough for Snowstorm to be…?

All the atmosphere changed at once. From a happy, joyful reunion to a sad mourning. "She's in the nursery with her kits," Spottedtail murmured in a very low voice. It was almost like he was cursing her for asking. Maybe…? "You can see her. Just…be gentle."

Furyfur didn't think it was expected of her to ask what that meant.

Furyfur gave a respectable nod and started toward the nursery. When she entered, it was so dark inside, she couldn't see if _anyone _was in there. "Snowstorm?" Instead of the usual smell of milk, there was a different scent. A scent that Furyfur had grown up around. A scent she had gotten head sick off of while on her journey.

The distinct scent of blood.

"Snowstorm???" Furyfur called out again, a little more frightened now.

"_You_!" a voice soaked in poison challenged. "Why in the world are you here??? Get out! I thought I told everyone to leave me alo-"

"Snowstorm?" Furyfur called out, twice as softly. "Is that you?"

The voice paused. "Furyfur? Is that Furyfur?"

"Furyfur!" a different, more lighthearted voice said.

"Hello, Deathpaw. It's so dark in here!" Furyfur looked around, trying to find Snowstorm's silhouette. "Are you alright?"

So suddenly, Snowstorm's silhouette leaped up. _Whoa, I guess she's alright… _"I'd be alright if that little piece of fox dung didn't kill Lostkit!" she snarled. _Or not…Wait, can she see who's in here?_

Deathpaw's silhouette spun around. "It was an accident!"

Furyfur got in between them, or at least where she they were. "Calm down, both of you. Tell me what happened."

"My kitting was going perfectly fine, just ask Ivyheart. All until the last kit! It was fine until this mouse-brain decided to jump in just in time to make the wrong move!" Snowstorm spat.

"Snowstorm, please calm down," Furyfur murmured, annoyed.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have kits of your own!"

_Wow, apparently she can't see in here. _Furyfur couldn't help but smile smugly. "Can you handle two more? I want them to be raised to the warrior code, as Clan cats."

Snowstorm was shocked. "That's great for you! But…Wow, those are really yours? How?"

"Of course they are. It's actually kind of embarrassing…See, I was with Wreckstorm, and he…err…"

"Say no more, _please_," Snowstorm spat, disgusted. "I get it, I get it!"

Furyfur tried hard not to snicker. Deathpaw turned back to Furyfur. "We've heard bad news from HavocClan. I'm sure you have _quite _the story to tell."

"I killed him for doing this to me. But then…Well, I-went-to-HavocClan-to-tell-Wreckstorm-I-was-expecting-his-kits-but-I-ran-into-a-tree-and-Snakeheart-let-me-see-him-and-I-forgot-I-ran-into-a-tree-because-I-was-so-dizzy-and-Wreckstorm-reminded-me-which-was-really-embarrassing-and-I-told-him-and-he-was-so-happy-which-_really_-pissed-me-off-because-he-can-call-me-his-mate-now-so-I-killed-him-and-started-travelling-to-that-kittypet-farm-you-know-the-one-in-that-old-rumor-and-found-a-kittypet-but-he-loved-me-too-so-I-had-to-kill-him-as-well-and-I-had-my-kits-in-a-clearing-and-named-them-then-I-dropped-three-of-them-off-in-HavocClan-and-when-I-got-back-to-FlashClan-Moonlight-jumped-on-me-and-now-I'm-here-to-give-you-these-two," Furyfur explained with a great gasp.

"…"

"Okay, it took longer than that, but you get the point."

"Wait," Deathpaw said. "Why do you have to give them to Snowstorm? Why can't you take them yourself?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"What???"

"But Furyfur, Volestar is dead! You don't have to go away!"

All Furyfur could do was look at them solemnly. From the softening of her eyes, it was easy to tell why. It erased all thoughts of stopping her from their minds. A simple look that said, "I have to."

Snowstorm nodded. "But at least say goodbye to everyone! They'll miss you just as much as we will!" Furyfur nodded in thanks and respect, then nudged Furykit and Wreckkit toward Snowstorm with a goodbye lick for both of them. "Don't worry, my friend. You can trust me. I-I've decided to name one of my kits Furykit as well, because I missed you."

Furyfur was touched. They…missed her? What has she not seen in them? All this time, she never thought of _them _missing _her_.

"We can tell them apart because the tip of mine's tail is black, and so is one of her ears. Mine's eyes are blue, too."

Furyfur nodded, at a loss for words. She had never seen the friend she had in them—especially Snowstorm. Furyfur moved toward the exit of the nursery, which would mean goodbye forever, goodbye from the nursery where they were both born together…

Before Furyfur could walk out, Spottedtail walked into the den, making both of them topple over in surprise.

"Furyfur!" Spottedtail growled. "You didn't rip Snowstorm's fur off yet, did you? By the way, it's half-good to have you back."

Furyfur rolled her hazel eyes. _Darn, right when we were getting somewhere! _"My, Snowstorm, aren't you the lucky one."

Snowstorm made a tiny snarl.

"And in case you couldn't figure it out, mouse-brain, I've been exiled. So, to put in terms even you can understand, I can't come back," Furyfur said slowly, insultingly.

"Volestar is dead. Or were you spacing out when that happened, too?"

"That doesn't make her any less noble. She was still a leader."

"Oh, yeah, she died with her Clan. That is, she died getting ripped to shreds by her own Clan!"

"When she was alive, her word was the warrior code. Of course, I wouldn't expect a badger like you to know the warrior code."

"At least badgers can hunt…!" Spottedtail mumbled under his breath. "Well, now Volestar can give her word in StarClan—or hell—because no one wants her to give her word _here _anymore!"

"_Shut up, furballs!_" Snowstorm wailed.

"I'll be leaving now. This badger won't make me change my mind. See you around, mouse-brain," Furyfur meowed slyly, running her tail across Spottedtail's nose, boldly addressing him.

"Go where?" Spottedtail mumbled in the least care.

"Away."

"But Furyfur, where are you going?" Snowstorm asked.

"That's for me to know," Furyfur hissed, slipping out of the den. "And you to never find out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, where do you think she's off to?" Spottedtail asked Snowstorm once Furyfur was gone. His attitude toward her seemed unchanged.

Snowstorm growled at his ignorance, but pushed it aside. "I don't know, probably…" Snowstorm cut herself off and suddenly looked terrified. "Oh, StarClan! Spottedtail, we have to stop her! Go after her! Come on, hurry!"

"Why do we have to—Oof!" Spottedtail stopped mid-sentence when Snowstorm shoved herself against him with a burst of energy to push her mate out of the den.

"Everybody!" Snowstorm called once she and her mate were out of the den. "We have to follow Furyfur and stop her before it's too late!" Cats glanced at Mossstar. The leader gave a small nod, and the next thing anyone knew, every cat in FlashClan was now running in a large group. A few apprentices were left back at the camp to guard it. Snowstorm missed who—she was too busy running in the direction Furyfur went. Now, running alongside Spottedtail, she knew what Furyfur would do. She knew what any cat with as much troubles as Furyfur would do. Now, she was taken over by Wreckstorm, and that made it certain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Furyfur reached the clearing with the berries. Even though the kitting was over, she was still weak from lack of food and the ability to hunt. She would soon be too weak to go on.

Her kits—her beautiful kits—Furyfur would die if they even got a scratch, and she had left them in two different Clans she didn't even trust. Half-Clan kits. She had given birth to half-Clan kits. It was all because she was so foolish. Would anyone trust them? What if they were chased out of their camps, and forced to grow up in an environment like this? After all, FlashClan and HavocClan were like night and day.

Furyfur's tired eyes looked up at the bright red berries. _Yes. _She couldn't bear this terrible life anymore. _Yes. Wreckstorm is controlling my body. I wouldn't be doing this, but I can feel Wreckstorm beside me…and it makes me want to._

She took a bite of one of the berries curiously. It was…chewy. And bitter. It made a small noise when she chewed. She ate another. The blood-red juices maneuvered through her teeth. It was cold. A choking feeling then entered her throat. She froze for a moment, terrified. She then toppled over quickly, twisting and snarling in distress. She had chosen the wrong time to change her mind. From her paws, a slow numbing started to creep up her body. _StarClan…Why is Wreckstorm doing this to me? Is this my destiny? Am I supposed to die? Or am I supposed to be strong? _The numbing feeling crept over to her mid-stomach. _StarClan, please tell me if I'm doing the right or wrong thing. If I'm doing the wrong thing, send someone to save me! Please! _Her nose to her tail became numb. A vision of Wreckstorm appeared in front of her. _Wreckstorm, I made a mistake listening to you. Take me to StarClan and then leave me forever!_

She stopped twisting and quietly died.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This way! It's this way!" Snowstorm shouted to the Clan.

Leading them, she burst into the clearing and skidded to a halt. The rest of FlashClan followed suit. None made a sound. None made a movement. For a while, none of them even breathed.

Furyfur's corpse lay still on the ground.

Snowstorm approached it. The body had no blood, but rabies-like foam all over the face and neck. The sun was beginning to set. The orange and red poured onto its white pelt and turned the eyes a reddish color. They were still wide open with surprise and pain. The foam continued to bubble from the mouth. Snowstorm took a second to recite the truth in her mind numerous times.

_She's dead, she's dead, she's dead._

In all of the silence, Snowstorm let out a shrill wail which rung out across the forest. Burying her muzzle in her pelt, she mumbled out loud, "_She's dead_!!"

The middle of the Sun-Drown Place then turned purple. Spottedtail made his way slowly up to Snowstorm and Furyfur's body and placed his muzzle on Snowstorm's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Snowstorm. Everything's gonna be okay…"

Kinkfoot turned to Moonlight. "What now?" he whispered so no one else could hear him. He felt like wailing as well, but wouldn't let himself in front of his crush. "You're deputy—What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Moonlight said in an eerie voice. "I guess we should just continue our lives like we always do, and maybe things will get better."

The sun finally disappeared, the whole sky turning a cloudy black with no moon, as Snowstorm's wails were drowned out in the final call of birds singing of sorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**This is the last chapter of Furyfur's POV. R&R please. ~Furyfur**


End file.
